Sylvia
by DedicatedWallflower
Summary: I don't even know if I remember the first time I saw him. Back then I didn't pay him one glance, but there was something about Dallas Winston like the irritating way gum sticks to the bottom of your shoe, and I hated to love him. He was bold, he was tuff, and damn was he hard to love. She's the most misunderstood character, but after this you won't dare see her the same again.
1. Chapter 1

**Give this book a chance, give Sylvia a chance. Love to all, Dedicated.**

 _I don't even know if I remember the first time I saw him. Back then I didn't pay one glance at him, but there was something about Dallas Winston like the irritating way gum sticks to the bottom of your shoe, and glory, I hated to love him. He was bold, he was tuff, and damn was he hard to love._

The sun is nearly blinding as I step from the doorway of the Dingo and out onto the blazing pavement. I swear if it was any hotter you could cook a proper meal right out on the street.

"Sylv, wait, can you work a double tomorrow?" Bev, my manager calls after me, panting when I pretend not to hear her so she has to run me down.

I twirl around to face her, my eyes running over her disheveled appearance. I attempt not to wince when I notice the way her chest heaves in and out as she sucks in air like she's fixing to die. Her red curls are already starting to frizz in the heat. They make her head look like it's been set ablaze by a wild sort of fire, and her makeup has begun to dampen seeming more like thick frosting on her weathered skin.

"Sorry, Bev. That should be fine. I'll have to check with the old man first." I grin, but I know he won't mind.

Money is getting awful hard to come by these days, and most of the time has too busy in the shop to notice my ins and outs.

"And that's why you're my favorite." She barely manages to grunt out, hustling back in to bother someone else.

I smooth out my uniform, eyeing a brown stain on my stomach with disdain. Some Soc kid spilt his chocolate mild straight on me. If I had been anywhere else, I would have given his mother a piece of my mind, but instead I laughed it off, cursing him in my head the rest of the day through.

Thanking all things good, I'm able to cool off on my walk as the sun sinks low in the sky. As it sets lower, the people on the streets start to get fewer and fewer. I know why.

This part of town will be crawling with Soc's looking to pick a fight shortly. Of course, they always seem to be around, but a good Friday night, and enough alcohol, they will be over here in droves.

I don't bother worrying about them though, they don't usually bother with jumping us girls, although there's always a few exceptions. Last year, my dear friend Karen got caught in a fight between Curly and a few Soc boys who did her up real bad just to get to Curly while he was being pounded on by the other two. That fight led to the rumble of the century, especially when Curly saw the big scar it left across her chin. I swear that boy was out for murder.

Anyone who was anyone fought in that rumble, course I was working, but I head from Karen that a few boys pulled blades, and the cops showed up to find four boys on the ground pouring blood. Everyone else had split by then.

I roll my eyes to myself at their stupidity, nearly jumping straight out of my skin when loud laughter comes from a house I'm walking by. A whistle of approval cuts through the air and I frown, trying to distinguish the faces of the boys spread around the lawn. When I can't, the same whistle comes again. I just scowl and keep walking.

There's loud laughter, and I can hear then hounding on someone loudly, most likely the one who whistled. Again, I am unable to resist the urge to roll my eyes.

I just keep my head down and pick up my pace, turning the corner down my unlit street. The city put in lamps ages ago, but when they burnt, no one bothered fixin' them.

Our porch creaks and groans as I walk up the familiar steps. Swinging open the ripped screen I toss my shoes and purse to the side, locking the door behind me.

"Hi daddy." I call, walking into the kitchen to toss together some kind of dinner.

"Hello, Sylvia." He grunts barely looking up at me over all the bills and papers stacked on the table.

"Can I make you dinner?" I ask while rummaging through the cabinets for anything that I could possibly toss together for a proper meal.

"No, no, just go get your brothers and see if they want any. Make the baby come whether he wants to or not." He commands, but I know he doesn't mean it that way.

"Yes, daddy." I say, moving to the stairs to call the boys.

"Danny, Charlie, come on down and get washed up for dinner." I call up the stairs, starting to boil a pot when I hear them moving around.

"Look at you little Sylvie, all domesticated and all with that pot of water. You fixin' to burn it like all the other shit you make?" Danny, my elder brother, laughs at his own joke, jumping out of the way when I move to hit him with my spoon.

"Danny said shit." Charlie calls out as he races into the room.

"Charlie, don't repeat that word." I scold, but he just pouts at me.

I look away and back over to Danny who looks like has getting ready to leave.

"Are you not staying?" I ask warily, thinking of all the Soc boys and how they won't hesitate to beat the tar out of him if they catch him.

"Relax, kid." He sighs "Sylvia, you know I'll be with the gang, were headed to the drive in. Rudy wants to pick up some chicks, and I happen to be having a chick crisis." He jokes and a whack him with the spoon again.

"Daniel Winters, I do not want to hear about that. Now get." I shoo him out the door, but not before he places a kiss on my head, and pats Charlie on the back.

"Don't you dare repeat anything he says, you hear?" I look down at Charlie sharply.

"Yes, Sylvia." He grins, holding his hands out for me to pick him up.

At nearly five years old, has getting a bit too heavy to be held, but I do it none the less, pushing back the blond hair that rests on his forehead before stirring the noodles in the water.

"Boy, we need to get a little grease in that hair." I laugh, making a note in my head to put a little in his hair before I send him off to school.

When the noodles finish, I put Charlie down on the couch, handing him a steaming bowl. He flips on the television set, turning it on to a cartoon that I'm surprised is showing on a Friday night.

"Thank you, sweetheart." My dad dismisses me after I place a bowl in front of him even though he already turned it down.

I curl up on the couch next to Charlie, laying my head on the arm and dozing off.

What seems only minutes later, I'm startled awake by five boys crashing through the front door. Charlie is no longer next to me, and my dad has left for his night shift.

I look up, spotting the Shepard boys, Rudy, Danny and a kid I know they're running with. They all have wounds and already forming bruises. Tim is the worst, his eye is oozing blood and it looks like he got swiped by a blade a few places on his arm.

"Glory, you lot couldn't go one night?" I admonish the boys, moving quickly to get Tim onto the couch.

I grab a bowl of water and some rags from the kitchen, snatching our milk jug from Rudy's hand before he can take a drink of it.

"Really, Rudy, get a glass you hood." I roll my eyes, returning to Tim.

"How you doin' Sylvia?" he smirks, and I blush, looking everywhere but into his eyes.

"Hey Timmie." I smile softly, bringing the wet towel to the cut under his eye.

I dab at it, frowning when I see how deep it goes. Doing my best, I clean it up, applying small stich bandages as I go.

"You're real good at fixing me up, how about I take y'all down to Buck's place to make it up?" he drawls smoothly.

"Just hold still." I giggle, still resisting against catching his eye.

"Aw hell, Tim. Are you flirtin with my kid sister again?" Danny whines, looking particularly disgusted.

"Hard not to, Dan. Me an her are gonna head to Buck's as soon as she cleans you lot up." He grins deviously, watching me clean the cut on his arm.

I ignore his remark and place a loose bandage on the cut, grabbing his left hand first to wipe off the blood. Making eye contact with him, I find has already looking at me, his blue eyes glinting.

Usually has not like this, joking and laughing. Common days, there's no place for joking or teasing, even flirting; although when no one is looking he tends to make a move, or ten.

"I assume y'all won then?" I nod towards the boys whose light hearted banter puts a small smile on my face.

"Do I ever lose, Sylvia." He nods, grinning like a sly old cat.

"Suppose not, who were you boys beating on anyways?" I ask, taking his right hand having finished the left.

"Just some Soc kids who don't know where their territory ends, but we showed them real good. Ain't you proud of me?"

A jolt of surprise hits me when he flips his hand and grabs mine.

"Forget you sods, we're headed to Buck's." they all throw a proper tantrum, and I can feel Tim's good mood being drained with every complaint. He throws them a good glare and they're all cleaning each other up real quick.

I follow Tim wordlessly into the night, into his beat up car, and towards Buck's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Give this story a chance, give Sylvia a chance.**

Tim stays quiet for most of the ride, making me squirm when he places his cool hand on my knee. It doesn't seem to bother him, so I stay still.

"Stick with me when we get inside, you understand? There's gonna be a whole drove of people there, and I can't have what happened to Karen repeatin'. Your brother would try to kill me." He throws a look at me as he drives, all kidding lost in his stern features.

"Yes, Tim." I say softly, giving his hand a small squeeze like that could take away his worry.

What seems hours later, we pull into a crowded lot but I know it's only been long minutes.

"If something starts happenin' in there, you get gone. Can't have that pretty face get roughed up on my account." His hand cups my cheek, and I swear I can barely breathe.

"Tim Shepard, what are you doing with me?" I lean into his hand, breath catching in my throat, unsure of what he's fixing to do.

"Ain't it clear?"

He gets out of the car quick after, and I silently follow, trying to stay as close to him as I can.

There's a mess of people on the lawn, and when Tim throws open the door, smoke and the smell of liquor gag me. I almost feel out of place, most girls here look like they're prepared for anything a man could throw their way. I'm still wearing my damn uniform dress, and I curse myself for not thinking to change right at home.

Soc's and hoods alike are mixing, but not without some stern looks thrown about.

Tim starts talking to a few boys that look like they could scare the devil himself, and I shrink close to him, watching as one boy's eyes run me over.

I try to move behind Tim, but he throws his arm around my waist carelessly, not minding me. I feel a bit safer, and do my best to look impressed by everything Tim says, hoping he will pay me a lick of attention.

"And who is this?" one of the boys croons, he's not the one who has been eyeing me, but it still gives me a chill. I try to cover it up with a cough.

"This is Danny Winters' kid sister, Sylvia. She's off the table, Jack." Tim growls the last part, holding me closer.

I'd like to remind him that I'm really not something to claim, but knowing how that would embarrass him I stay quiet. They all stop looking at me like hungry animals, and I relax a little bit, fumbling with my hands as they continue their conversation.

Across the room, I spot Mara, a gal I work with. Her makeup goes clear past her eye brows, and she's laughing animatedly at something with a group of girls and guys alike. When she catches my eye she waves at me shortly, tilting her head and waving me over.

I look to Tim, waiting for him to pay me a look.

"Tim, I see a friend from work, can I go talk to her?" I ask when he finally looks down at me.

"Sure ya can," He digs in his coat pocket, pulling out a few bills and putting them in my hand "get yourself something to drink from Buck, we need to loosen you up a bit." He chuckles like he's said something real funny.

His comment bothers me, but still I walk towards Buck. He notices me over the crowd of people and gives me a sly smile that makes my skin crawl. Once again I feel incredibly out of place. I try to shove the bills at him, but he just shakes his head.

"On the house, enjoy." He hands me a cup of something, and I test it, nearly gagging at the amount of alcohol in just my small swig.

I push through the people, finding Mara in the same spot she was in. She raises a painted eyebrow at my uniform.

"Why you still dressed like you're ready to serve us a coke?" she giggles, rolling her eyes at me. The people around her laugh as well and I fix a smile on my face.

"Tim practically dragged me here."

"I heard he got into it with Jon and Mike's crowd." She points the question at me.

"Yeah, he came back with quite the amount of wounds, but I don't wanna picture what those guys look like." I twiddle my fingers nervously, hoping I don't embarrass Tim with my comments, even though he's halfway across the room.

"Well you can now, they were about here earlier. I think they went to the other room." I shiver nervously at her comments, glancing at Tim.

He looks fine so I pretend to be involved deeply in the conversation Mara and her friends are having. I lean on the wall, laughing when everyone else does, they all are far too loud for my liking. Eventually I get tired of their banter, and I start to make my way back to Tim, he makes eye contact with me and nods towards his side.

Suddenly it's like the room has erupted and I get shoved roughly as some boys start to gang up on Tim and the hoods he's standing with. I realize a second too late that these must be the Soc kids that Tim and Danny beat the tar out of earlier tonight.

Tim makes eye contact with me for a second and my heart near stops. Everything is like a slow motion picture in a movie.

One of the boys with a nasty black eye and recently broken nose spots me. A smirk appears, and I remember Tim's words from earlier in the night. They hit me like a train goin full speed, and I drop my cup.

I don't know where I'm trying to get to, but I make it to some stairs, praying silently that Tim will hold them off without the help of the others.

When I reach the top of the stairs I'm met by doors, some empty and open and others closed. I can hear someone lumbering up the stairs and I don't take my chances, choosing to bang on the first door I see.

It flies open and a startled boy throws it open, smirking when he sees my appearance. He opens his mouth to say something, but I cut him off, not at all interested in what he has to say.

"Please, it's the Soc's. They're after me." I choke on my words and he pulls me into the room, rolling his eyes.

When he slams the door, he looks at me again and rolls his eyes.

"They ain't after a gal like you. You aint their type of broad, man." He smirks "You may be mine though."

I catch my breath and study him. He looks familiar, but I can't place it and I'm not too willing to try.

"Tim, Tim and his gang beat them up earlier, and they found me." I try not to look too scared, remembering that my mother told me 'men like that breed on discomfort'.

"You Tim's broad then?" he sits on the bed, watching me with precision.

I don't respond, unsure of what to say, and what Tim would say.

Suddenly, there's pounding on the door, and my heart could leap out of my chest.

"Get in my bed." My eyes widen at his command.

"Damn it I'm not gonna make a move on ya." He grabs me and puts me in the bed, covering my uniform with the scratchy sheet atop it.

He throws off his shirt, yelling at whoever is pounding to stop before he beats the tar out of them.

I move around as he opens the door, trying to look like I belong. I'm sure I just look like a right mess instead.

"Man, what the fuck do you want?" the Soc looks back and forth between the boy and me, smirking at both of us. I try to look irritated, because Danny is always mad when someone interrupts anything he does with a female.

"Your kind disgusts me, dirty greasers."

The boy slams the door, turning the lock.

"Damn, why you gotta look so scared. I aint doing nothing to ya. Come here." He rolls his eyes again, and I try to hide my irritation, still scared that he may try something.

I get out of the bed and make my way towards him.

"Here, put this on. You stick out like a sore thumb in that thing" he looks at me like it's the worst thing he's ever seen.

He's handed me a rather large flannel, and some kind of skirt that looks like it could fit a small child. I look at him in disgust, wrinkling my nose when I think about why he has this skirt.

"Well," he looks at me like I'm stupid "what are you waiting on? I aint got all night."

When I just keep staring at him, he raises his arms and turns to face the wall.

Slowly I turn around, wondering what the hell I'm doing. Danny would have a right fit if he knew what I am doing right now. I shimmy out of the dirty uniform, stepping out of it as fast as I can. I have a bit of trouble with the skirt, and can't figure out how it works.

"Damn you have one fine ass." I'm mortified at his comment, pulling up the skirt as fast as I can, still scared that he's going to pull a move on me.

I pull the flannel on even faster, my chest heaving out of anger and fear and every other emotion I have pent up from today.

"God, are you a mute or something?" he finally asks when I turn around after staring at me for what feels like eternity.

"No." I respond quickly, looking down to smooth my dress out.

"You know they're just gonna push you around. You gotta stand up for yourself, ya know. Be independent, you're a greaser, you gotta be tuff." He starts puffing on a cigarette.

"Who the hell are you?" his speech gives me a little courage and I stand up a little straighter.

"See now that's better, man stop looking at me like I'm going to kill you."

I narrow my eyes at him, fixing my face into a glare.

"Geez, alright, alright. Dallas, Dallas Winston."

"I'm Sylvia Winters." I relax, leaning against his dresser.

"As in Daniel Winters?" he drags on his cig, looking up at me.

"Yeah, he's my older brother." I smile.

"You got a beautiful smile, Sylvia Winters." He grins, and I look down, hiding my blush.

"Thank you."

"Why don't you let me walk you home, unless you want to stay here?" He smirks and my eyes widen like saucers "God, I was kidding with you. Here, put this on."

He hands me a leather jacket. It's warm, and I'm real thankful for it.

We make our way down the stairs, and he tosses an arm around my shoulders, guiding me out before anyone can even see the both of us.

"Dal, you headed out?" Buck calls as we get close to the door. Dallas pulls me tight to him and shouts something out to him.

When we get outside again he lights up another cigarette and holds the pack out to me, offering me one.

"I've never done that before." I look at my shoes.

"What are you, a Soc? Here." He lights one and hands it to me, chuckling when I choke right away.

"You need to get out more."

I don't respond, instead staying quiet until we turn onto my street.

"Thank you, for everything you did tonight. You got me out of a real mess." I look up into his eyes. They look hard and cold, but they warm a bit at my sentiment.

"No need for thanks, see you around Sylvia Winters." He plants a kiss right on my lips, pulling back and laughing loudly as he jogs into the night.

I stand stunned on my porch, damn flirt.

"Yeah, see ya around, Dallas Winston." I whisper.


	3. Chapter 3

I quietly open the screen door, unsure of exactly what is going to greet me. I know I've been gone for more than a while, so there's no telling how Danny will react.

"Thank all things good, Sylvia, do you have any idea what time it is? What happened?" Danny near shouts at me when I walk into the living room. I can tell he's not sure whether to be relieved or angry.

"I'm so sorry Danny, it's just that-"I pause when I see Tim laid out on the couch, his injuries are much worse than when I last saw him.

It's like the world is going slow, and I can feel the thump of my heart in my throat.

I darn near sprint to Tim's side, my hands fluttering over his body. He's shirtless, his ribs and stomach are covered in ugly black and red cuts and bruises, and his nose has definitely seen better days.

"How…what?" I cry, knowing that he probably took worse of a beating on my account.

"The Brumly boys dragged him back here after the brawl at Buck's place. They said he's been out cold since." I can hear the worry in his voice at the state of his leader.

"Go on to bed Dan, there's no sense in you wearing yourself out over something you can't fix." I look up into my sweet brother's eyes. He looks flat exhausted.

"Yeah. I will." He yawns, coming over to pat me on the head "remind me to thank whoever got you home safe."

He doesn't wait for a response, and walks off and up the stairs. I run to the kitchen, grabbing a second bowl of water and more rags. The poor boy has blood all over every visible part of himself.

"My God, Tim." I find myself holding back tears, the weight of the night has finally hit me in full.

I start on his face, mopping away the caked blood as gentle as I can. Every often he winces or groans, and I sit still for a few moments each time, scared to hurt him further. Eventually he breaks out into a sweat and I start to fret more.

Tears still roll down my cheeks as I wipe down his chest. I do my best to avoid pressing too hard on his pale skin. It seems like the more blood I wash away, the worse he seems to look. By the time I finish with him, I can barely see from all my tears.

Placing a wet cloth over his forehead I lay my cheek on the sofa next to his head. With drooping eyes I curl up to wait for him to wake.

A rustling startles me and my head flies up, my eyes move like a hawk over Tim's body. I silently curse myself for falling asleep. My gaze finally rests on Tim's handsome features, and I gasp in surprise when I see his eyes staring up at me.

He clenches his teeth and moves to push some hair out of my face.

"Damn I was so worried they'd gotten you." He rasps, running his hand gently over my arm like he's checking me over for wounds.

I look at him adoringly, the boy who I grew up with, the one who used to run off bullies for me, and I swear I could break because he's okay.

"Hey now, pretty girl, don't go crying on me now."

"I'm sorry." I quickly apologize, looking to the floor.

"Come here." He opens his arms to me, grimacing when he rolls to his side.

"I ain't trying to hurt you more tonight Tim." I warn, looking to him with strict eyes.

"And I ain't askin'. I'm not letting a girl as sweet as you sleep on the floor. Now get." He commands, leaving no room for argument.

I shimmy my way up next to him, honest I'm still scared I'll hurt him, but when he puts his arms around me, pulling us tight, I stop worrying.

"You know you're real good for protecting me." I whisper, looking up at him with my chin pressed gently against his chest.

"Shit, I can't picture it any other way," he's silent for a moment "hey, who's flannel you got on?" his blue eyes meet mine.

"When that Soc started after me, I ran upstairs and into the first room I could see. The boy told me my uniform stuck out, and made me put on this flannel." I whisper, wishing I could just forget this night.

"Well, you ain't gonna have to do that again. I'm gonna keep you safe. You ain't gotta worry when I'm around"

"I know that."

"Good, now don't you go forgetting it on me." He rests his chin on the top of my head, still holding me tight.

When I wake up in the morning, I'm completely disoriented. My heart starts to pound in my chest when I feel a heavy arm draped over me and trapping me down. My mind starts to go faster than I can catch it, and I start to panic.

"Aw shit, Sylvia, Sylvia. Hey girl, you're okay." The arms around me move to stroke my hair.

Last evening hits me like a damn train, and I can feel my body slowly calming. I look up at Tim, cringing when I see the dark wounds scattered on his handsome face.

"Why are you so scared?" he asks like it must be the most absurd thing he's ever seen, but I can hear the worry, knowing he wants to fix whatever may be scaring me. I wish I could tell him that he can't beat it out with his fists.

"I…" I stop, trembling slightly and nervously looking at the ceiling.

Thank heavens I'm saved by Danny stumbling down the stairs, a sleepy Charlie in tow.

"Shit, y'all are gonna have to do this kind of thing somewhere else. Sylvia, get off that couch before I come over there and make ya." His normal cheerful spirit is gone, and he stares at me with steely eyes.

"I'm sorry Danny." I reckon I move faster off the couch than I ever have before.

I rush to Charlie to avoid the brewing fight in the living room and herd him into the kitchen. I hurry to make breakfast, trying to make everything perfect before Danny comes in before work.

"Sylvia, are you and Tim goin steady, are you his girl?" Charlie asks, running his little toy car around on the floor while I stir the porridge and fry what must be a pound of bacon for the boys.

"Shoot, I don't know Charlie, it's nothing you need to be poking your head into. Mind your own." I sigh sternly, honestly I don't even know what the answer to that question could be.

"Okay." He shrugs, not at all bothered by my reply.

"Come here and eat." I put his plate up on the table fixing to do his hair while he eats.

He holds still while I grease back his hair and run a comb through his blonde curls.

"There, now you look like a proper grease." I smile down at him.

He looks proud of himself as he finishes breakfast and I start plating up food for Danny and Tim.

"Well now, I've never seen a kid as tuff as the one sitting at that table. Sylv, you reckon he could take me?" Tim pretends to whisper to me, knowing full well that Charlie can hear him.

"I'd say he could take anyone." I kid, patting the seat next to Charlie at the table for him to come sit at.

As he lumbers past me, I admire how tuff he is, all black and blue but still up and going. The grimace on his face does not go unnoticed though.

"You gonna beat the tar out of some Socs today Charl?"

"Danny!" I scold, giving him a look as he chuckles, grabbing a bowl and shoving it into his mouth disgustingly.

I watch my boys eat, looking down and realizing I'm still in the skirt and flannel from last night.

"Sylvia, I can give you a lift to the dingo when you're ready." Tim leans back in his chair, the food in front of him long gone. He looks a bit better with a little food in his system.

"I have to get changed, can you give me just a second. Thank god you have your car here, I'd be late if you didn't"

I rush around, taking care of the dishes while the boys talk about something happening later in the week. Grabbing Charlie's bag I put it on his shoulder, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, I send him with Danny and out the back door.

"Bye Sylvie." He calls, running to Danny's old truck.

"You be good today, don't listen to a word your brother says." I yell after him, locking the backdoor and looking to Tim.

"I think your brother might have had a heart attack when he saw us this morning." Tim smirks, and I can tell he's real proud of himself.

I roll my eyes, heading up the stairs to change into my uniform. I nearly have a fit when I see the ugly brown stain still on my stomach.

I know I can't do anything about it now, and instead I focus on making myself look presentable, putting on my face as quick as I can. Tips don't come as easy without it.

I rush down the stairs, hurrying to Tim.

He waits by the door as I grab my bag and a sweater despite the heat.

"I don't know how you're always so cold." Tim jokes, putting his arm around me and leading me out to the car.

He drives us quick, and I keep trying to smooth down my hair, wishing I had a brush.

"You look perfect, Sylvia, stop worrying." He sighs, grabbing my hand out of my hair and setting them together in the middle of us.

He pulls up to the Dingo shortly, and I hop out of the car, making my way over to his side.

"Thank you, Tim." He nods, and I know he's trying to be tuff in front of the greasers smoking outside.

I opt to just kiss him on the cheek, trying not to embarrass him.

"Bye, doll." He smirks, and I walk in to the Dingo so he doesn't see my blush, the bell jingling as I do.

"Hi Bev." I call, clocking in on the sheet.

I barely listen as she tells me my section, it's my usual one, and the biggest in the diner. Thankfully I find an apron to cover up the milk, and I tie it around my waist.

"Well, look who it is, Mrs. Soc Shepard." I freeze when I hear the voice, rolling my eyes.

"Hello, Dallas." I sigh, walking over to the only occupied table in my section.

"Well, is that any way to greet your hero?" he chuckles, making eye contact with the timid boy across from him. He has a nasty bruise on his face and I frown at him, wondering who he could have gotten into it with.

"I suppose not, how would you like me to greet you." I quickly realize that that was not the correct thing to say when I see the glint in his eyes.

"Hey, cut it out Dal, I'm hungry and I don't want you getting us kicked out of the one place open at this hour."

I can tell the sweet boy is as nervous as I am standing up to Dallas.

"Right, what can I get you boys?" I cut them off before they can get into it, not wanting a fight to break out at my table.

I jot down their orders, taking them into the back, where the bored cooks get working real quick like.

I try to avoid their table and the unnerving stare Dallas Winston is giving me as he waits for his food. It's like he knows me, and I don't like it.

Wishing Tim was here, I get back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

"You gotta give me more than that." Karen exclaims, leaning forward.

"That's all there is Kare" I sigh, thumbing through my tip money.

"Well I heard from Jenny Raye, who heard from Joyce Stewart, who said that Johnny Cade was talkin' about Dallas and how he's got his eyes set on some girl he met at Buck's. She thinks he might be fixing to go steady."

"Glory that was a mouthful, and we've just proper met once, he just keeps appearing. You know Joyce, the girl likes to exaggerate any story she can get those pointy little nails into." I almost wish Karen would think more.

"Well, then I also heard that Tim is trying to go steady, and that I heard from a credible source." She smirks.

"Curly can't keep his big mouth shut, can he?" I roll my eyes.

"Well, what do you expect?" she giggles.

"Not much more from the likes of him."

"Hey, watch it!" she jokes, jabbing a finger at me.

"Well, I have enough for the drive in." I sigh, pulling out some coins and letting the rest fall into my savings jar.

"Good, we can talk all the way there about your little situation." She squeals, tossing me a jacket off the ground.

"We ain't got nothing more to say about anything." I put the jacket over my shoulders, following her through her house and out the door.

She chats away at me as we walk, the night is dark and chilly. I don't pay much attention to her, only nodding along. Of course she doesn't seem to notice. I pull my jacket tighter around me, praying that every car that approaches us will keep going.

"You know the boys were talking about some big fight going down between a few of the hoods tonight." Karen's voice is suddenly much less jovial.

"That must have been what Tim and Danny were jawing about at breakfast this morning." I sigh, they both know how much I hate the senseless violence.

"Angie was telling me yesterday that it's because a few of the guys who aint with us, the Brumly boys, or the Curtis kids are causing some problems and everyone's blaming it on our boys."

"Come on Karen, you know better than to believe anything Angie says." I laugh, thinking about Tim's overly dramatic younger sister. One time she had our boys runnin' around looking for some boy who supposedly knocked her around, only to find out that the boy never existed and that she was just looking to cause trouble with a Soc who called her names.

"Well, I thought maybe this time she was tellin' the truth. There is a fight brewing though, Curly was getting ready when I left the house earlier."

I sigh again, running a hand over my hair. The boys fight far too much for my liking, but I know that the Curtis boys will always help us out if we need it. That thought calms my heart a bit, and I worry a little less.

We reach the drive in right before the picture starts playing, and we both rush to get seats in the back. I don't pay much mind to what movie is playing, mostly because a group of girls in the back is talking a mile a minute.

"Glory, those girls couldn't talk much louder, could they?" Karen throws a glare their way, raising an eyebrow.

"They ain't bothering me." I sigh, not wanting to cause a drop of trouble.

"Sylvia, you wouldn't tell me someone was bothering you if they were punching you right in the eye." She crows.

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"You're a greaser, aren't you raised to be really tuff, like me?" she laughs.

"Yeah, someone might think she's a Soc." A boy slides into the seat next to me, and I frown at his voice.

"Are you trying to follow me?" I groan, not at all phased by seeing him for the third time today.

"Well hello to you too Sylvia, my day has been fine, thanks for askin'." Dallas throws his arm around me and I pretend to be disgusted.

"I didn't ask." I try to shove his arm, but he just moves it to the back of the chair, too strong for me to move.

"Well you should have, I could have told you about how I thought about you while…" I cut him off.

"If you have an ounce of respect you won't finish that sentence."

Karen giggles and I turn to look at her with wide eyes, wishing she would just jump in and save me. She doesn't, just excuses herself to get us all a coke.

"Listen, how about you and me, we get out of here." Dallas dips his head, whispering right in my ear.

I pretend to notice that his hand has moved back to my shoulders. Most of me wants to go with him and find out exactly what makes old Dallas Winston tick, but the rational part of me over rules.

"I paid to see this movie, and I'm gonna see it." I sniff, looking at the screen.

"Of course you did." He smirks, chuckling like it's the funniest thing he's ever heard.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I narrow my eyes, trying my hardest to look tuff.

"Stop looking at me with that face, you look like a kid, even more than you usually do." He laughs again and my cheeks burn.

"Do you always have an insult for me?" I don't bother trying to look tuff, instead feeling really small.

"Hey, don't feel so special, I have an insult for everyone." He whispers in my ear again, and I shiver away from him.

"Well you're downright vile, Dallas Winston." I cry, standing up to move away from him.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop. Why do you have to be so touchy, man?" he stands with me, following me to find Karen in the concession stand.

She's in line with some girls she must know from school, so I just decide to leave her, knowing she will be fine.

I march straight out of the gate, all too aware of the boy hot on my heels.

"Why are you following me Dallas? It's been a week, and you keep turning up everywhere I am. Do you just want to make my like an absolute hell?" I whirl around, full aware of the scene I'm causing.

"Jesus, why do you have to make everything so personal, Soc." He laughs, not taking me seriously at all, and I deflate, giving in.

I follow him down the road, wrapping my jacket tight around me. For March, it sure is cold. He seems to be lost in his head, so I don't speak, honest I'm not sure I would even like anything he has to say anyhow.

"Sylvia?" he finally stops at a picnic table in the old park, and I sit down next to him, rubbing my hands together to warm them.

"Dallas?" I look up at him, he's looking out at the playground, some distant look in his eyes.

"Tell me something about you." He finally sighs tiredly.

"Like what?" I ask, suddenly conscious about my life as a whole. I know anything I say he will laugh at.

"Well, like I've been put in the cooler before." He smirks, but the mischief doesn't reach his eyes.

"Well, I have two brothers, and I take care of them." I try, but he waves his hand.

"Naw, none of that surface shit, I want to know something about you. Not what you've been told you have to do."

I'm downright confused about the conversation we are having, and the emotion laced in his voice. I look around nervously, licking my lips as I try to think of anything remotely interesting about me.

"Well, in school I used to be real good at science."

"Damn, is that the best you can do?" he looks upset, so I shrink back, waiting for something that never comes.

"Well tell me something about you then."

"I did some time in New York, liked it well enough, but life got tough, and this was the place I landed in. No one ever came lookin' for me, ya know. So I got tuff, and nothing hurts me." He pauses, looking down at me "tell me why you always flinch away."

No one ever really acknowledges it anymore, and I found it was just easier to hide it away and not talk about my mother.

"Well, when I was thirteen, my mother left," I look down at the ground like it's captivating me "after ten years of smacking me and my brother around. It's just easier not to talk about it I guess. Danny has tried to get me to stop being so timid, but it just won't work."

"Jesus." He groans, lighting me a cancer stick, even though he knows I'll just choke. When I do, he wraps his arm around me again, waiting for me to keep going.

"Some days I just think I'm bound to be scared for the rest of my life." He tenses, looking at me.

"You gotta be tuff, like me. The world can't touch you this way." He drags, blowing the smoke away from us "I'm gonna teach you how to be a grease, Sylvia. Then you ain't gotta be scared ever again.

I nod, it's odd enough, but I feel comfort in his statement.

"Tim, he ain't ever done nothin' to you, right?" Dallas asks, standing up and reaching for my hand. I don't let him take it, pulling away when he just keeps trying with that stupid smirk on his face despite the question he just asked.

"Nah, he's a proper angel." I roll my eyes, falling into step next to him.

We walk towards my place in silence, and I dread being home under Danny's watchful eye and the pressure to constantly fill my mother's role.

"So, we've known each other for a proper week, shared deep stories, I've seen your ass, and I think all this dedication on my part,"

"You mean stalking." I interrupt.

"Dedication." He gives me a look before continuing "earns me a date tomorrow night." I can tell he's real pleased with himself.

"I'm not sure I should be giving that honor to a stalker." I joke, walking ahead of him. He just jogs to catch up.

"Man, I won't even call you a Soc. I'll treat you real nice, like a proper gentleman."

I hold back a laugh, trying and failing to picture the boy in front of me as a gentleman.

"You ain't gonna leave me alone until I do, are you?" I sigh, recognizing my situation.

"Nah, I got all day to pester you until you say yes." He grins wildly.

"Well then, I guess you had better learn to be a gentle man."

"Damn, I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven, and for God's sakes wear something other than that light pastel shit you've been wearing all week." He stops in front of my house, giving me a slight squeeze, and once again disappearing into the night. Thankfully he leaves without kissing me unexpectedly.

I quietly open the door, greeting Danny who watches me carefully.

"Tim's been looking for you all night." He crosses his arms.

"I lost track of time, I'm sorry Danny." I fiddle with my sweater.

"You better watch the game you're playing sis, Tim don't share well." Danny warns, and I feel like a toddler getting a lecture.

"Yes, Danny." I whisper.

For once I'm not really sure why I'm mindlessly following everything Danny has to say, but I don't question it.

"There's dishes in the sink, Dad will want them gone before he gets back." Danny dismisses me.

I walk over and kiss his cheek, heading to the kitchen.

Reaching like I don't know my life has become a repetitive mess of keeping my mouth shut, and just listening and doing, I pull on, looking down, staying quiet, and putting on a show.


	5. Chapter 5

**To my sweet pals reading this book, I want to thank you. When I was in my prime for fanfiction on , I finally realized that I wasn't writing for myself anymore. I was not enjoying my craft like I was when I started writing. Now, with Sylvia, I am relearning to love writing. Sylvia has already taught me an incredible amount. I cannot believe that I could already love a character so much. I hope you are loving her as I do, and seeing the potential and good she has in her heart. So, review, favorite, or just read, I hope you are enjoying the journey we are going on.**

 **As always, Love to all,**

 **dedicatedwallflower**

"Golly, I didn't realize it would be this much fuss in one little date." I complain as Karen applies some kind of thick power to my eyes.

With my great luck I'll end up looking like a common prostitute, or worse, Angie.

"You sure do whine a lot, Sylvia." She laughs, continuing to slather things all over my face.

When I told Karen about the date, she rushed on over, claiming that she needed more than two hours of a heads up, and she's been bossing me around ever since she got here.

I am quite nervous, mostly because Danny nearly had a fit when I told him I would be going out for the third night in a row. He seems to think that I can't leave the house or the whole damn thing will fall apart. Karen says I should tell him to shove off, but I just take it. I don't want to cause no trouble, but I also can't help but be intrigued by the offers of Dallas Winston.

It's silly, really, that a girl like me would catch his eye. I'm having a hard time believing any of this is real. Then there's the matter of Tim.

"You look like you're suckin' a lemon, what's got you all worked up Sylv?" Karen stops putting makeup on my face, sitting down on her bed next to me.

"Kare, what if Danny is right?" I sigh, looking down "What if I really do have no place chasing some rowdy greaser from another gang. What if I cause too much trouble?"

She looks at me right in the eye, it's what I admire so about her. Karen ain't ever afraid of a fight, she's got greaser written all over her, and no one dares take advantage of her, even Curly. Glory, I can't even imagine Curly trying to get Kare to do anything she don't want to do.

"Sylvia, it's not like you're fixin' to marry him. It will be one date, and I'll deal with Danny if he makes one peep."

Nothing about her words comfort me, but I do know she speaks truth. Especially about Danny, Danny would never dare mess with Karen. I swear he hates her so because he's terrified she will sic Curly and Angela on him. That thought alone is probably enough to scare anyone sensible.

"I suppose you're right, it's just a date." I smile up at her.

"That's my girl, now, don't go running away on me when I show you the top I found for ya, I figured we could put it with that red skirt you brought, that way you don't look like you're changing too much." She grins, running her hand through her dark hair.

I look in her vanity mirror while I wait, raising my eyebrows at the slightly dark makeup on my face. I am awful thankful that I still look like myself though. Karen spent nearly an hour making my hair look somewhat presentable, she muttered curse words the entire time though.

"Okay, here it is." She squeals, handing me some kind of shirt with no shoulders.

She must sense my utter confusion, because she takes it back, trying to show me how it works. In the end she just stuffs me into it, again cursing at me when I get stuck.

"Glory, I've never seen a girl get lost in a shirt with a head hole so big."

"Oh shut it, Karen." I groan, pulling up my red skirt.

Karen starts on me again with the hairspray, and I swear if Dallas lights up a cancer stick near me, I may go up in flames.

"Alright Sylvie, you're perfect." She pushes me to the mirror, and I let out a little smile, actually pleased by the way I look.

"Karen?" a voice carries into her room and my eyes widen.

"Shit, I told him not to come over here. Act natural." Karen throws me a book, rushing to the door to greet her boyfriend.

Curly walks into the room as she fixes to leave it, and stops when he sees me.

"Tim know you're running around looking like that?" He smirks, but I can feel the implications behind his words.

"Does Tim know what?" I could die, Tim walks in behind him, and I wish I could shrink into the floor.

I look at Tim, wide eyed, and especially nervous. When his eyes meet mine, I drop them to the ground.

"Sylvia, why are you dressed like that?" he almost growls out, and I shrink back further.

"She's going out tonight." Karen speaks for me when I don't.

"And who do you think you're going with?"

I swear I could cut the tension in the room straight through with a blade.

Finally getting the courage to speak up, I whisper "Dallas Winston."

Tim looks like he's mad as hell, stomping over to me.

"No you ain't." he grabs me by my arm, dragging me towards the stairs. He's hurting me, but in my moment of panic I can't form words, choking on air as I stumble behind him.

Karen trails us, for once she looks afraid, and that just scares me more. Even Curly doesn't say a word to his brother.

Tim's fingers dig into my arm where he holds me, and tears start to prick in my eyes.

Just when I think it can't get any worse, Tim flings open the door to find Dallas Winston walking up Karen's porch steps. Tim stops yanking on me, and I fall forward, thankful that he's still got a grip on me I don't manage to hit the ground.

"Shepard." Dallas acknowledges Tim, his eyes travel to me, looking me over and finally landing on the hand that holds me tight.

"Winston, you ain't going anywhere with my girl."

I want to tell him that I ain't anyone's girl, but I bite my tongue. Dallas tries to look at me again, but I fix my eyes on the rotting wood beneath us.

"Man, look at her, let her go." Dallas rolls his eyes, stepping closer.

"Sylvia, tell him you ain't going anywhere with him." Tim warns, holding me tighter. It hurts, and I let out a little squeak before speaking.

"I can't go Dallas." I whisper so quiet that I pray he won't hear it.

"Come on, you got all dolled up, and you look like a star. I told you I was takin' you out, and that's what I plan to do." I try to break free from Tim at Dallas' words.

Karen suddenly unfreezes, grabbing my other arm and yanking me so hard I swear both of my shoulders will dislocate.

"Tim, I'm fixing to beat the tar out of you." She glares, and gives me another tug. To my surprise he lets go and shoves me towards Karen and Dallas.

I nearly fall, but Dally catches me, holding me up like the proper gentleman he told me he would be.

Tim moves to go inside, But Dallas stops Tim, wrapping an arm around me, he looks to Tim with disgust.

"Don't you dare lay another hand on her, man." He growls.

Tim ignores him and goes back inside, taking Curly with him.

I look at Karen, still in awe of her actions. I would have never been so brave.

"Will you be okay here?" my voice shakes, and I hate that I can't be more tuff like the two with me now.

"Of course," she smiles, but it don't reach her eyes "you just go have a fine time, I'll take care of Tim."

She turns and walks into the house, shouting and making a racket as she does.

"Well, you look like a doll." Dally smiles, trying to be real gentle with me "let me see that arm." He runs his hand over me, turning my arm around in his hands, looking at the red marks that already have a small purple tint.

"I don't know why he did that. He…he's never done that before." An ice cold fear runs through my body at the thought of Tim touching me.

"It was stupid, let's get out of here, arm looks okay." He lights a cigarette, tossing the arm he doesn't use around me like he always does.

"So Mr. Winston, what's the plan?" I smile softly, looking up at the puffs of smoke that billow around his face.

"Let's just get out of here, away from all this." He grins "I got just the place."

We get to his car, and he puts me in first, running around to his side.

"So where are we going?"

"I know this place in the city, a few hours from here. I have a friend who will let us use his place for the weekend. I'm talking shopping, maybe seeing some races, shows too." He throws the car into drive, the engine purrs underneath us.

"Dallas Winston, are you kidnapping me?" I kid, watching as the houses fly by us.

"Man, you came willingly." He turns a corner, he's real proud of himself for getting me to come, I can tell.

I smile, staying quiet. I can barely feel the throb of my arm anymore, so I smooth out my skirt, fiddling with a loose thread on the seat of the car.

"So, we got a while, tell me more about yourself, and dammit, if you tell me about your brothers or science, I'll stop and leave you here." He's gone serious again, and I internally sigh, it's not often that I like to tell anyone about myself, it's too heavy to just spill.

"Like what." I answer the same, fiddling with the thread furiously so that I don't notice the stare he's giving me. When I do look up I realize that we've drifted into the other lane.

"Dally, watch the road." I gasp, and he swerves to avoid a big truck.

"Calm down, I've got it under control."

"Well obviously not!" I exclaim, clutching at my heart, it feels like it's trying to beat out of my chest.

"Man, just tell me something about you."

I notice that he doesn't look at me this time, and I smile, knowing he's learned his lesson.

"Well, before I left school, one time I played Juliet in the eighth grade play." I loved that play, I loved that I could be someone completely different, someone who could be do what she wanted and was strong enough to go against what her family told her time and time again.

"Hey, I like that, I'm gonna call you Juliet." He smirks, laughing a bit at me.

"My dad took the night off, and got me flowers, Charlie even came, and Danny too. I was so happy when I came out from backstage after the play. Dad promised he would take us all out that night to a fancy restaurant, we just had to go get my mom because she wasn't feeling well enough to sit through my play." My mood changes after that thought, and I stop talking real quick.

"Well, did he take you out?" Dallas tries, keeping his eyes on the road.

"No, we came home and my mom, well she had packed everything that was hers and left. My dad grabbed his bottle, and sat on the couch for a month while I tried to pick up the pieces."

I can't help but hate remembering that night, those months following. My dad just drank, and he didn't say a word, of course Danny tried to take up his place, but it was just too much.

"He told me he couldn't send me back to school the day before my first year of high school, and it crushed me, ya know." I trail off, my fingers find the string again.

"Damn, Juliet." Dallas is silent.

We drive a little longer, finally outside of Tulsa, and I watch the trees pass us by.

"Ya know, the kid I hang out with, Johnny, he thinks you're something else," he pauses, turning down the radio "he says that anyone who can back talk me like you do is a real keeper."

"Well you tell Johnny that I am a real keeper." I laugh, scooting close to Dallas.

"I'm thinking the same way, Juliet." He flinches when I smack him.

"Stop calling me that, Dally." I exaggerate my new nickname for him.

"I will when you stop with the Dally, man, you make me sound like a girl." He mutters.

"So, how much longer exactly?" he puts his arm around me at my question, chuckling lowly.

"Don't you be askin' me that the entire time, we still got a while before our first stop."

I admire him as we ride in silence. He's so different than everything I'm used to. He makes me feel like I'm free, like its okay to challenge and be tuff. And he is tuff, so tuff, and with him right now, I feel like I could be something, like a something more than just a girl who cooks and cleans like a mother even if she isn't. But how would I know, I am just that silly girl.

I contemplate this as we fly down the road, and with each mile freedom seems attainable, like I could reach out and grab it.


	6. Chapter 6

"Juliet, Jules, Sylvia." Someone is poking me like it's their job, and I wish I could just slap the hand away.

I mutter under my breath, turning a bit until I realize I'm slouched over in the car, and we aren't moving anymore.

"Where are we?" I ask sleepily, trying to smooth out my hair and my skirt.

"Springfield, will you stop trying to look perfect, man, come on, I'm tired." He mumbles, taking my hand and leading me gently out of the car.

He does look tired, his eyes have heavy bags, but I know we couldn't have traveled far. Dallas reaches into the backseat, grabbing a bag and swinging it over his shoulder.

"Please tell me you're gonna pay for this." I look over at him with raised eyebrows, remembering a conversation Danny and I had when Dallas first started showing up everywhere.

"Man, why do you have to nag me like that. Juliet, I'm not all bad." He looks dead at me, but I can tell he'd only kidding.

"Alright, well then let's go pay." I challenge him, walking a few paces ahead into the dingy looking office, but I ain't complaining, it may be sturdier looking than my house.

The door jingles as we walk in, and a scraggly lookin older man lumbers up to the desk, talking real quick at Dallas who pulls a wallet out of his pocket and hands over a bill.

Dallas looks over at me while the man goes to the back to get keys, rolling his eyes when he sees me trying to smooth out my skirt.

"It's gonna be room thirteen, go out that door there, and it's on the other side of the courtyard in the corner. Enjoy your stay." He holds out keys to us, disappearing again.

"Alright Doll," Dal takes my hand, giving me one of the keys to hold on to "let's get some sleep."

We walk out the door and into the courtyard, its real disheveled looking. I don't think a person has cleaned up the trash for at least two years. I notice that Dally isn't bothered by it so I pretend not to either, keeping a straight face when we walk by a pool full of dead leaves.

"Dally?" I ask quietly when we get into the room, everything that has happened today hitting me all at once.

"Juliet?" a smirk plays on his lips, but drops when he sees my face.

"Do you reckon Tim will do that again?" I grab my arm, the red and purple has only gotten worse since I last looked at it. It scares me that the boy who swore to protect me could make me feel so pitiful.

"Nah, he ain't gonna lay a hand on ya." Dallas whispers, putting both hands on my shoulders.

"How are you so sure?" I ask nervously, looking at the ground.

He places his hand under my chin, gently lifting it up until I'm looking right into his eyes.

"Because you got me now, and I don't let anyone hurt the people I care about."

"It's been a week, and you're already caring about me, Dallas Winston, you barely know me."

"I know enough."

He's so close to me, and I can feel my breath catching as I look into those gorgeous eyes of his.

"Okay." I whisper, and for some crazy reason that's all he needs.

His lips meet mine and I swear my heart stops beating. Just for a second we're a girl and a guy in a hotel hours away from home. Two people who don't have responsibilities or cares, just each other. Total rebellion and I can't get enough.

He pulls me closer to his body, and I kiss like I need him to exist.

I don't know who pulls away from who, or how any of it even started, but when he raises his head to meet my eyes, he seems filled by something greater.

"You've got me now, it don't mean much, Juliet, but I've got you." He whispers.

He steps back first, leaving me standing frozen while he goes into the bathroom like nothing even happened. My heart beats a mile a minute.

He comes back out of the bathroom moments later, and a chuckles escapes his lips.

"Come on Sylv, you ain't gotta stand there all night." He beckons me over, just like he did that first night.

I walk slowly to him, grabbing the shirt he holds out to me. It's the button up he wore to Karen's house earlier.

"Thank you." I smile up at him.

"You're welcome doll, you can just change here if you like." He laughs entirely too loud, dodging my attempt at a good jab at his arm.

I glare at him, feeling a blush rise to my cheeks.

"Alright, Alright, man, I was joking." He gasps out in between chuckles "I mean unless you want to, doll."

If it's possible for my cheeks to get any darker, they do. I flush out of embarrassment, rushing to the bathroom.

My hair looks a right mess, but I don't have a way to fix it, so I just leave it. Taking off the tight shirt Karen gave me, I pull Dally's shirt on quickly. I don't really know what to do without a pair of pants, so I leave my skirt on, even though I know Dallas will only jab at me for it.

Pushing all my hair over my right shoulder, I walk out of the bathroom, earning a look from the boy who sits shirtless on the bed, flipping through the paper.

"You know I ain't gonna try anything, and you still left that damn skirt on. Come on Juliet, I thought you knew me better than that." A smirk plays at the corners of his mouth.

"I don't have pants." I look to the ground, the blush from earlier warms my face up real bad.

He stands and looks at me, coming over slowly with the same smirk on his face.

"You know, it's not anything I haven't seen before, Juliet."

"Dallas Winston, you are impossible." I pull down the skirt, diving into the bed and under the covers as quick as I can.

Dallas just chuckles, walking around the room and turning off the various lamps. When it's finally dark, he returns to the bed, laying down next to me.

I roll over to face him, his eyes are wider than saucers as he stares at the ceiling.

"Don't hurt yourself." I kid, watching as he thinks harder than I thought he could, all the while staring right at the same spot on the ceiling.

"Naw, I was just thinking about what you said to me earlier, about that play." He stops, and glances over at me.

"Yes, Romeo and Juliet." I smile soft at him.

"You said you liked getting to be someone else, right?" he asks, his eyes burn, and I don't know what has made him have such an interest in someone like me.

"Yes." I reply curiously.

"Why was that? I mean, how could you actually escape?" his voice lies heavy on me.

"Well, I don't know. I reckon I just pretended that it was real, and it felt real."

"An actress, man, who would have thunk." He finally says, rolling over to look at me.

"Didn't you ever do something that made you feel like you could be something different?" I ask, curling my arm under me so that I can look him in the eye.

"Well, I guess takin' care of Johnny." He shrugs "When I can save him any kind of trouble, it makes me feel like I could actually do good, ya know?"

"That's real sweet." I like hearing this side of him, it makes me feel like he's actually something more than just a grease.

"You're real sweet."

I blush at his comment, looking down.

"No, I'm being for real, you are. Nicest girl grease I've ever met." He raises his eyebrows like he's really trying to make a point.

"That's because I'm a secretly a Soc." I grin, meeting his eyes.

"A real hot Soc."

My eyes widen, and I try to hide my blush, because it's getting to be ridiculous at this point.

"Oh hush Dally."

"Alright, alright," he pauses, after using what must be one of his favorite things to say to me "let's get some rest, I have a big day planned for us Juliet."

"Goodnight Dallas." I roll over, only to be pulled straight back to him, I squeal, but then settle in, feeling real safe.

"I told you, I got you." He whispers into my hair and I swear if this boy keeps it up much longer, my heart might burst into a hundred little pieces.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am incredibly busy, so this is an extra I didn't plan on giving just yet, but I think it gives a bit more insight into Sylvia. So enjoy sweet friends!**

When I was a young, I used to think that what my mother was doing was normal. I'd skip to school, and wonder why no one else had bruises or burns. Course, I was just a kid, but I thought that she was just like any other mother.

I tried my best to love her, convinced myself that every time she hit me, that I had done something real wrong. Deep down I think I knew I hated her. I knew that with every remark, slap, raised voice, she was just feeding that anger, and that hatred.

Danny always took the worst of it, probably because he just got angry with her. Their shouts plagued my nights.

Most times, when I went to sleep she was there in my mind, even after she left. It was always the iron there with her. I would scream, and cry, and beg. Even when I knew the dream was not real, the pain stayed.

Nowadays, I know when it isn't real, I know that when I shut my eyes, anything I see will not be real, no matter how it feels, but there's always one night that shakes me up terrible.

. . .

"Damn it Danny, what have I told you." I close my eyes at the table, trying to focus on my arithmetic problems.

The shouts only get louder, and I try to drown them out by repeating the pledge of allegiance in my head. Ms. Henry said I could lead it in the morning, and I can't let her down.

Last week Bill forgot the ending, and the whole class had a right laugh while he stood at the front of the room red as a ripe tomato. I don't want everyone to laugh at me.

I hear the fight turn violent, so I slip out of my chair and tiptoe down the hall, hiding behind a wall so that I can just barely see them.

Danny ain't looking real good, so I step into the room. I know I'm shaking like a leaf, but my mom always stops to listen to me. Even if she can be real mean, I'm still her little girl.

"Mama?" I ask timidly, looking up at her.

Her blond hair is messy, and her dress is all wrinkly. She stops and looks at me, still holding the iron in her hand. Just beyond her I see my daddy's shirts piled up like she's fixing to iron them.

"Yes Sylvia?" she sighs, coming towards me, she looks mad.

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to hear me recite the pledge of allegiance. Ms. Henry said that tomorrow I get to lead, and I've been practicing all evening." I force I smile up at her, hoping that this will distract her enough to leave Danny alone.

"I don't have time for this, go on Sylvia." She grumbles, moving to shove me out the door. Instead her iron connects with my arm and stomach.

I scream, I scream so loud that I'm sure everyone in town can hear me. The pain is unbearable, it's like I've been set on fire, and she doesn't let up, shoving me until I'm far out of the room and fall to the ground.

I'm still screaming, but suddenly I'm not in my house anymore, and someone is shaking me, but the pain won't stop.

Tears roll down my face as I take in the hotel room.

"Sylvia, wake up." A voice commands, and I realize that it happened again.

Panting, I roll out of the arms that hold me and near sprint straight into the bathroom. Trying to ignore the grime, I slide to the floor, sobbing.

There has to be something real wrong with me. I don't know why I can't just keep on moving. Something has tied me to this link of life, and I can't break it.

Dallas pounds on the door, but I won't open it. Eventually his pleas get real desperate, but still I stay in the bathroom.

I need Danny, or Tim, or Karen. Someone who knows and understands. I squeeze my eyes shut tight, and start to recite the pledge in my mind.

Eventually I feel safe enough to stand, so I do. I pull myself up to have a proper look in the mirror. Cringing when I see my puffy eyes, I slowly lift up Dal's shirt.

I do this every time, it's like I think it won't be there. It always is.

The ugly brown skin mars my stomach. It got the worst of the burn, and because we didn't go to the doctor when it got yellow and burnt like a fever, it healed even worse.

I keep looking at it, knowing that somehow it ruins me. It takes away any little value I have.

"Jeez Sylv." I jump when Dallas's voice carries over to me.

He leans with his arms crossed, standing in the doorway of the now opened door. I quickly drop the shirt, looking down at the counter.

He's cautious as he takes some steps towards me. His eyes hold a concern I've never seen in him.

"You're okay." He whispers, cupping my cheeks, before his hands run down my arms and to the bottom of the shirt.

My breath hitches, and I watch his face curiously. His hands move under my shirt and my heart beats uncontrollably.

"You're okay." He whispers again, bunching up the shirt until he gets just above the scar.

He just looks at it for a second, and then reaches out to touch it with a frown.

"Man, I'm going to kill whoever did this to you." He suddenly growls, anger flashes in his eyes, but he's still gentle with his hands running over my stomach.

He stands quickly, walking out the door, and leaving our room, slamming things around and making a racket as he does.

Trying to be tough, I quit my crying and pull on a hotel robe. Tying the belt up real tight, walk out into the frigid night air.

Dallas stands just out of the light, puffing on a cancer stick like his life depends on it.

He starts to talk before I can even ask him to go outside.

"Ya know, I've always wondered why it had to be kids like you and Johnnycake, man." He drags, flicking off some ashes as he exhales the smoke into the night.

"You both got hearts, and people still use you," he starts to pace "and here I am, and I'm not nearly as miserable, but I'm a hell of a lot more upset than you are."

"Dal, let's go inside." I plead, shaking like a leaf.

Dallas just keeps rambling, and eventually I just grab his hand and lead him right back in the door.

"You know, I'm gonna protect you now. Like a real life super hero. You and Johnny, I'm gonna take care of you." He mutters seemingly more to himself.

"Okay Dallas." I smile, leading him to the bed.

He settles in, and I lay down, quickly cuddling myself into his side like I'm begging him to hold me so that the nightmares can't get me.


	8. Chapter 8

**I cannot wait for this story to unfold, do not fear, I will be following the story line, so as we near closer to that you will start recognizing what is happening. I hope you are starting to see development in Sylvia, no matter how small. Also, I just hope you are enjoying your reading! Give her a chance, she isn't all awful!**

 **Love to all,**

 **Dedicated**

"Sylvia, six on twenty two is all yours." Bev calls to me as she passes with what must be a whole apple pie sliced and plated on her tray.

I look at her with a questioning glance, but I understand when I look over and see Dan and his gang sprawled around the booth. I get quite nervous walking over to them. Danny wasn't all too happy when I stayed away two nights, but I think that he was more worried about how Tim would react.

By some stroke of luck, Karen managed to convince Joan Darcy to have a slumber party, girls only of course, and I 'stayed over at Joan's' the second night. Karen has a real talent in lying for sure.

"Well, would you look who it is." Curly hollers, giving me a big smirk. The whole lot of them reek of cheap alcohol.

Tim glances up at me, he's still upset about what happened the other night. I wish I could say he's real upset about the nasty bruise that still paints my arm, but he's really mad about the fact that old Dallas Winston managed to take me out. I can't imagine what he would do if he knew I stayed two nights with him.

"What can I get you hoods?" I joke, but I could cut the tension with a blade.

When no one answers me, I look to Tim, but I shrink under his stern stare.

"Timmie? What can I get you?" I ask meekly, nervously chewing in my lip while I wait for him to answer.

"I ain't hungry." He responds, and I nod quickly, looking around the table.

Rudy saves me and orders his usual, a coke and the special of the day. I jot down the orders real furious like and run it to the kitchen.

"Golly, Sylvia, you'd think Tim was made of ice the way he's glaring at you." Mara stops leaning against the counter to get closer and hear all the gossip. She's a real sweet girl like that.

"He's plain mad as a bull at me." I sigh, tossing a look in her direction as I start to stack plates on my arms to carry out.

"Well, well, well, little Miss Sylvia, I do sense something rebellious in you." Her face lights up in a smirk, she can barely contain her excitement as she steps closer to me.

"All I did was go away for a weekend." I pause, looking down and adding "with Dallas Winston." As quiet as I can.

"Sylvia, you minx." She squeals. I want to run as far away from that deathly sounding squeal as possible.

To her utter disappointment I don't give her anything more, running the hot plates to a family sitting in my section.

The night seems to drag on, and as it does and my shift comes to a close, Tim and his boys get rowdier and rowdier. I just pretend not to notice the flask that Danny has been passing around. Curly is the worst off, he rambles loudly like he doesn't have any proper manners.

I start closing down my tables, introducing Darlene, another waitress on the shift after mine, to all the folks still eating.

When I'm done, I hurry to take off my apron, excited to get home to Charlie. I don't bother walking by the boys out front, nervous that they may just try to follow me, and that's the last thing I need. I sneak out the back door, nearly getting knocked over by one of the line cooks. He doesn't bother with me though.

I cross my arms as I walk. A cool breeze shakes me to the core. The walk isn't a long one, but by the time I reach the dark street and up to our torn screen door, I'm plain exhausted.

I toss my purse to the side table, surprised when I don't see my dad working at the table.

"Charlie." I call up the stairs. Relief floods me when his blond head pokes from around the wall, looking down at me.

"Sylvia." He shouts, bounding down the stairs and taking quite the leap to land in my arms.

"Where's daddy?" I ask him as I carry him into the kitchen to start some fried potatoes.

"He had to go, it was working time." Charlie mocks our father perfectly, giggling to himself as he does.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me then." I smile, squeezing him tight.

He nestles into me, feeding off our embrace. My heart aches over his crave for love and attention.

"Go on and get yourself washed up for dinner, and if you hurry back, we can watch your cartoons." He hits the ground running when I set him down, hustling upstairs to get ready for dinner.

I fry the potatoes, humming some song the diner has on record moving to the beat.

"Sylvia, Sylvia, dance with me." Charlie shouts, storming back into the room in his pajamas with arms outstretched like he's ready to dance.

Laughing carelessly, we waltz across the kitchen. He does his best to keep up and not step on my feet or trip. Its moments like these that I am so thankful I have my Charlie to keep me smiling.

"May I cut in?" a deep voice asks from behind me, and I nearly jump right outta my skin.

I sigh when I see that it's just Tim. He doesn't look near as mad as he did earlier, but his eyes are dazed, so I'm sure he's proper plastered.

"Here." I hand Charlie a plate "go watch your show, I'll be in right quick."

"Yes, Sylvia." He hurries on out, but not without looking between Tim and me with real wide eyes.

When he's gone, I turn to the countertop and rest my hands on it. I watch the ground like it's as fascinating as a picture at the drive in.

"Sylvia," he starts making his way to me, forcing himself right up in front of me.

"Tim." I whisper back, fiddling with my hands.

"I'm real sorry for grabbing your arm like I did. I really am." He frowns "If you just wouldn't have said yes to a date with that hood, then we wouldn't be in this mess. You're my girl, and I won't stand for you running around with the likes of him."

My face falls, and I wish I could escape his claim. I don't know what else to do other than apologize, so I do.

"I'm real sorry, I didn't mean no harm." I tremble as he runs his hands over my arms.

"Alright." He whispers, touching his forehead to my own and pulling me close.

We stand like that, locked in a strange embrace for what feels like eternity. I can tell he's completely comfortable with the turn we took, but something ain't sitting right with me.

Eventually he kisses my forehead, and leaves through the backdoor, and I move to put an already sleeping Charlie to bed.

 **. . .**

"Oh my god, you have to tell me about Dallas, what was he like?" Joan squeals next to me.

Karen's eye roll doesn't go unnoticed by me as we sit around a table at the Dairy Queen. Joan somehow managed to get Karen to come with her, and Karen can't stand Joan, so she had to drag me along. Then just for good measure she invited Dianna and Kim along as well.

To my disgust all they want to talk about is Dallas Winston. I reckon most of it is because they want to go to bed with him but have never gotten the chance to.

"It was fine, he's rather vile though." I turn my nose up, pretending that a little part of me doesn't find his aggravating appearances quite entertaining.

"Come on Sylvia, you have to give us more than that. Linda Meeks said he can kiss like a movie star." She continues to pry.

"Joan, we both know Linda Meeks ain't been kissing anyone, let alone Dallas Winston." Karen fires looking entirely disinterested in our conversation.

Joan just shrugs, starting a conversation about some new picture playing at the drive in.

There's a huge crowd in the DQ for a Wednesday night, but it's no one I would be acquainted with. Most of the boys are just hitting on girls who order ice cream cones and bat their eyelashes until the boys pay. It ain't exactly my game.

"Kare, want some ice cream?" I ask, pushing away from the table with a sigh.

"You know I do." She grins, following me up to the counter.

The line is awful long, so we just chat while we wait, and I pretend not to be bothered by the fact that I haven't seen Dallas since Sunday afternoon. I was getting used to seeing him at every corner, and now all I'm hearing from him is word on the street, which is never trustworthy.

"Sylvia, you ain't listening to me, how many times I gotta tell you he's just trying to play it cool." Karen rolls her eyes.

"Sorry, I guess I just don't know how this whole thing works." I sigh, scuffling my feet on the ground.

"Just stop worrying, okay?" her face softens as she reassures me.

"I will, now what were you jawing about anyhow?" I ask, even though I'm not sure how much I'll like her answer.

"Look over in the corner, that's Sandy." She hisses, cocking her head to the right.

"Ain't she going steady with the good looking Curtis kid?" I whisper back, trying to see who she's sitting so close to.

"Mhm, but she's been going out with Jonathan Yancey. Dangerous game." Karen turns back around to face the counter.

"How do you even know so much? You must be the queen of gossip." I kid, looking up at the menu.

"Golly, I wish." She chuckles "I just knew that one because Joan was trying to tell me about it earlier, glory she can be a real hag."

I don't bother responding, knowing that any conversation about Joan will just rile her up more. Karen cannot stand her, and the poor girl hasn't got a clue. She just follows Karen like a lost puppy. It just about drives Karen right over the edge.

We get up to the counter, and when I go to pay for my cone, Karen gives me a look and slaps down two nickels, covering for both of us. I don't bother arguing with her, ever since we were little she's been this protective.

"Thank you." I smile as the man behind the counter hands me a vanilla cone.

"How about we ditch those losers, and go hang at the park instead." Karen has a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Okay." I shrug, following her out the door of the DQ and out onto the darkening street.

"So, tell me what it was really like, what was he like." She turns giddy, smiling widely at me, it's a complete shift in mood, but I'm grateful for it.

"Well, we went to St. Louis, and Karen I loved it. We saw the new arch, and Kare it was so shiny we could see our reflections in it. There were no greasers, or Soc kids. People were just people." I finish in a whisper, almost wishing I could go back and live there forever in a place with no greasers or Socs.

"What was that like?" she asks curiously, tossing a glance my way.

"It was just good, I ain't gonna be able to do it justice." I pause "Sometimes I just wish, ya know, that there was no such thing as greasers, or no such thing as being a Soc we're just stuck here." I frown.

"You'll get out someday, Sylvia, and then you ain't gonna ever be stuck again." She grins, but I can hear the serious tone in her voice.

I smile at her, wishing that she could be right.

"Now, I know you at least kissed him." Her eyes widen and she scoots closer to me.

My cheeks flush and I look to the ground, unable to keep a smile off my face.

"Oh my, Sylvia Winters, you're sweet on him." She exclaims, throwing her arms around wildly as she squeals something about something.

"I am not." I try to convince her, but I don't even convince myself.

She doesn't even have to shoot me the look she gives Curly when she knows he's lying to get me to fess up.

"Okay, well maybe a little sweet on him, but don't you be blabbing that to Curly. I think Tim is already on edge, I don't need him knowing I'm not digging him like he's digging me." I sigh, messing with an old twig on the ground.

"Sylv, you know you're gonna have to tell Tim sometime, he does think you're smitten with him." She rolls her eyes.

"How was he, that night after I left?" I ask softly, and she refuses to make eye contact with me.

She sits silently for a moment, and regret bubbles in my chest.

"He was real mad, throwing stuff all over the place. He tried to go after me, but Curly stopped him. They had it out right in my backyard. Curly managed to run him off by some miracle, but it wasn't good by any means." She sighs, looking over at me.

We watch each other for a bit, just sitting in silence.

"I just don't know how well Tim would treat ya, I know you don't need to go through that all over again. Don't go telling on me, but I'd much rather see you with Winston or no one at all." She rests her chin on her knees.

"Hey, I'll be okay." I reassure her, resting my head on her shoulder for comfort. She's rarely this emotional.

"I know, I just worry is all." She nudges me with a smile.

"Let's go home." I move to stand. She agrees, and we help each other up, ice cream long gone.

We walk mostly in silence until we reach my street.

"I'll see you." She yawns, giving my hand a small squeeze.

"Be safe." I call after her, watching as she disappears into the distance.

I walk down the dark street with only two things on my mind, Dallas Winston, and a city where people are just people.


	9. Chapter 9

"Juliet, we're leaving." That was all I heard, and then before I knew it I was being whisked out of work without warning headed somewhere out on the outskirts of town.

"You're not fixing to murder me, are you?" I half joke, watching Dally's back as he paces quickly ahead of me.

He just grunts in response, and I shiver, crossing my arms tightly over my chest. I trudge on behind him, failing to navigate the uneven ground multiple times.

We reach a big open field, and Dallas stops abruptly. I stop a few feet behind him, and without warning he starts pacing, up and down angrily.

I raise my eyebrows watching the spectacle in front of me. He's finally lost it. My mind runs circles as he continues to pace. His eyebrows furrow, and I can tell his brain is wrapped tight with thoughts.

"Fuck." He shouts.

His shout catches me off guard, and I nearly jump sky high. My eyes widen as I watch him.

"Dallas?" I ask after a few moments, timidly approaching him.

"Damn it." He yells again, and I stop trying to get any closer to him.

"Dal?" I try again more forceful this time.

"I hate Shepard, I really do. Ya know that Sylvia?" his voice is hard, and it cuts through the crisp air like a knife.

"Is that what this is all about?" I reach out, placing my hand on his arm. He stops pacing.

"What else would it be about, man?"

"Shoot, I don't know. What happened?" I ask, and he leans into my hand a bit with his body.

"That prick." He growls, and I wait patiently for an answer "He was bragging on how he fucking manhandled you. He said he was glad he had you because you knew how to stay in line, and understood when you were out of line."

"Are you sure? Tim wouldn't say that." I try to convince him, but I don't even convince myself.

"Yes I'm sure. I won't even tell you what he said about grabbing you the way he did. I fucking hate him." He starts pacing again, and I sigh, rolling my eyes at him.

When I realize he's too riled up for reason, I drop to the ground, resting my chin in my hands as he continues to throw obscenities into the air and pace.

I think he's overreacting a bit, but I don't say anything, because knowing him it would just make it worse.

After what seems like forever, he stops pacing, and drops to the ground next to me. He's clearly still agitated, so I don't push it. I just sit next to him, waiting for anything to happen.

"I hate him." Dallas finally sighs "I hate him for thinking he can hurt someone who ain't bad, or a hood."

"So you've said." I shrug, unsure of what to make of the situation or Tim's supposed words.

"Jesus, why ain't you mad?" Dallas rips some grass into what must be a billion pieces.

"What good would it do?" I shrug, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Are you serious, Sylvia?"

My response must have upset him because he starts using foul words again, and rips out more grass.

I just don't answer him, brushing some of the grass he's throwing around off of my lap. I'm not even sure he's in his right mind to be honest.

"Look, I know it's only been two weeks, but I want to know you, man, and I feel like I do, ya know," he pauses, glancing over at me, holding my gaze "and I know you deserve better than how he's treating you."

I think for a moment, knowing deep down that Tim cares about me, and he wants to take care of me.

"Dallas, it's just the way things are going to be." I assure him, and I know that some silly part of me wants to believe that he's right. But his life is unpredictable, and there's no use in counting on something you really can't count on.

"What if it doesn't have to be?" he whispers, his gaze burns into me.

"It won't change."

"What if it could?"

My breath catches in my throat as he leans closer to me, and I swear my heart beats so loud someone in St. Louis could hear it all over again.

His lips meet mine desperately, and I forget everything. His hands find my waist and I can barely even think. It's like he's stealing me away.

Lips crashing together, I fall onto my back, fighting for something, anything. Lives intertwined by limbs, my heart trembles.

I pull away first, gasping for breath of any kind. He just sits watching me with a proper smirk painted across his smug face.

"What, can't keep up, kid?" he jokes, laughing obnoxiously, his kindness has obviously been stolen by cockiness over our kiss.

"You're a menace." I pause, still breathing like I ran a marathon "and you're vile, and nasty, and you're," he cuts me off with a laugh.

"Can it Juliet, I was only trying to kid with you, no need to bite my head off."

"Dallas Winston, I want to hate you." I announce, frowning when I come to my realization, looking to the ground I sigh real loud "but I can't."

"Well then, isn't this a strange change of events." He mocks.

"Well, I wish I could hate you." I frown at his mocking, deep down the smirk hurts a bit, but I know better than to show him.

"Do you now?" his head tilts and eyes search my own with smoldering intensity.

"Yes." I whisper, my voice shakes as he continues to watch me.

"Doesn't seem like it."

His lips meet mine again, he's much more docile now. It's almost sweet.

"I think you may actually like me." He whispers, pulling away and then kissing me again.

I don't bother arguing with him, knowing that I do. I'm sweet on Dallas Winston, and it ain't worth hiding any longer.

He pulls away, cupping my cheeks in his hands and looking at me like he's afraid I'll vanish right there.

"God you're too good," He groans "you know, you're going to be the death of me."

. . .

"Sylvia?" I jump off my bed, rushing towards the stairs as Danny becomes more frustrated.

"Yes, Danny?" I ask, smoothing out my outfit while I watch his burning eyes.

"Why did I hear that you ran off with that hood while you were supposed to be working?" he growls, smacking down the paper he holds in his hands.

Curly looks at me sheepishly from behind Danny, and I glare at him like I wish I could kill him with a simple look.

"Now Dan, I didn't tell ya so you could yell at her." Curly tries to defend me, but Danny seems downright livid.

"I forbid you from seeing him." Danny demands, turning to face Curly again, because why would I argue?

"No." I find courage, even though my voice wavers, I'm glad I even was able to speak.

"What did you just say?" Danny turns, and for the first time I actually fear the boy who used to do anything to make sure I didn't fear a single thing.

Everything in the kitchen seems to freeze, even Curly. Danny was gifted with the misfortune of having my mother's temper, and fights between him and anyone who gets in his way are a common occurrence.

Curly's eyes are begging me to just keep my mouth shut, but for some reason I can't. My body pulses with anger, only this time I don't try to force it back in.

"I said," I pause, taking a deep breath like I'm prepping myself for some catastrophe "no."

Danny just stays frozen, but I can see the way his jaw clenches and his fist tightens. I want to run upstairs, close my eyes and pretend I aint even there, but against my better judgement I stand my ground.

And then, just in case he wasn't mad enough, I top it off, and I swear it nearly pushes him straight into a fit.

"You ain't dad, stop pretending you are." I push past him, running out to the porch, doing what I must be best at.

I don't even bother with a jacket or worrying about Charlie, I just run like something's after me.

There's an old lot three streets down, and I know it's my best bet. Karen's would be the first place Danny would check, and with Tim drinking as much as he is and crashing there all the time, I know it would just turn this nightmare into a waking terror.

My pace slows as I approach the lot, sobs starting to shake me as every ounce of courage I had slips my grasp. Wiping away at tears, I stumble onto the cracked pavement, looking around for a place to sit.

"Hey." A voice calls and I nearly jump right out of my skin.

I whirl around in a circle, and my eyes land on the battered boy from the Dingo. I don't respond, just watch him with tears still stinging my eyes.

He steps closer to me, and I stumble backwards, nearly collapsing to the ground.

"You ain't gotta be scared of me," he holds his hands up, coming closer "you're Dal's girl, right?"

I don't have it in me to say no, so I just nod, watching the boy in front of me warily.

He smiles at me, taking off his tattered jean jacket and holding it out to me. I take it with a smile despite my tears, and put it over my shoulders.

"Here, I'll take you to Dal, alright?" he asks, pointing in the direction of Buck's.

"Okay, thank you." I offer him another small smile, wrapping the jacket tighter over my shoulders.

We walk in silence for a while, I don't know what he's thinking, but I can't help but thinking that I can never go home again. Danny will have it out with me right on the porch if I do.

"My name's Johnny, by the way." The boy finally speaks, looking over at me as we walk. I can't help but notice his stutter, but it doesn't make a difference.

"Sylvia." I respond "Ain't you cold being out here tonight?" I eye him and all his bruises.

"It isn't as bad as it could be." He just shrugs.

I nod, looking back down at the cracked sidewalk as we approach Buck's. The big building looms over us, and my heart beats faster. What if he doesn't want me here? My mind finds a thousand reasons to turn around, but I can't when I spot a familiar hood outside barely lit up by the lamp, and smoking a cigarette like he needs it to live.

Johnny calls out to him, and he looks up at us. I can see his face flash with anger when he sees my tears, there's no snide comment about being tuff. He just hurries over to me, his eyes frantically running me over for injuries, or anything else that could be making me cry.

"Jesus, Juliet, what's gotten into you?" he asks, cupping my cheeks in his hands. He wipes some stray tears, and looks deep into my eyes.

"Can we just go inside?" I whisper, clutching at my stomach. I feel I could be sick any moment.

"Yeah, yeah, you good Johnnycake?" Dallas asks Johnny who just nods before heading back down the street the way we came.

Dallas leads me upstairs, past a few prying eyes, and into the same room I barged into weeks ago. He starts tossing clothes off his bed and into a pile at the foot of the rickety cot. He leads me to it uncharacteristically gently, letting me sit before starting to pace.

"What in the hell happened now?" he asks, his hands fly in the air angrily.

"Danny said I couldn't be seeing you anymore, and it just made me so angry." I pause, trying to regain my breath "and I said no, and then he was right upset, and I told him he wasn't my dad, and man that one really made him angry. I think he was fixing to do me up, but I just ran."

Dallas looks torn between pride and anger as he stares down at me, his pacing stopping.

"I knew you had it in you. You're a modern day Juliet, Jules." He laughs, sitting down on the bed next to me.

I look at him, a smile starting to grow on my lips as I look up at the boy who has taken my affection and multiplied it every time he even glances at me.

"You know, you ain't gotta cry about this." He never even breaks eye contact with me "You aren't property, you gotta stand up for yourself. You're worth so much more than that."

My heart flutters, and I know right then that there's no erasing Dallas Winston, I ain't gonna just forget him, or pretend he don't exist. He does, and somehow a no good hood has stolen away with a little bit of me. I am sweet on Dallas Winston more than I'd like to admit to anyone.

"I gotta ask you something, but I'm no good at it." Dallas rubs the back of his neck, suddenly interested in looking everywhere but at me. It's a stark contrast from his usual self who seems to ooze confidence wherever he goes.

"Well, looks like you just gotta be tuff." I grin at him, hoping that my attempt at a joke will break his sudden slump.

"You wanna go steady?" he finally asks almost quicker than I can comprehend.

I let myself laugh and he turns red.

"Yes." I giggle, putting him out of his misery.

"Now, I ain't promising I'll be nice, or that I'll stop making fun of you, and I'll probably still be a menace," he tries to look tuff again, and I can't help but keep laughing "But I'll try to be a gentleman, for you." He turns serious, slipping off the ring on his finger and putting it on my finger, fumbling to find the right one when it's too big.

He curses under his breath, and finally slips it onto my pointer finger where it sits, still a little loose, but it works for the moment.

"When you got this," he holds up my hand to show me the ring "you got me."

"And when I have it, you have me." I smile up at him, unafraid of what his proclamation means.

"Damn right I do." He smirks, crashing his lips onto mine.


	10. Chapter 10

"Wow, I never saw that one coming." Karen's eyes are wide as she stares at the ring Dally usually wears. It sits comfortably on my pointer finger, as big as it could be.

"Yeah." I just shake my head, it hasn't really sunk in yet what I did last night.

"You told Tim yet?" she frowns as though his name alone disgust her thoroughly.

"No, and don't you go tellin' Curly." I give her the sharpest look that I can muster and my mood falls when she doesn't even have it in her to joke back at me.

"Curly won't be knowing anytime soon." She fiddles with the bars of her swing. We've been sitting in the old park for what must be an hour by now, Karen didn't want to be going anywhere else, and I agreed.

"What do you mean?" I look over at her, her brown eyes are cast towards the ground, and I know if I wasn't around she would be crying.

"We ain't seeing each other at the moment." She sniffs, finally looking up and out to nowhere at the rows of houses in front of us.

"What? Karen I'm sorry, I hadn't a clue."

"No, it's alright," she pauses, putting a hand on her stomach like something is making her feel real ill "we're okay." Her eyes meet mine, and I'm sure I look like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Glory." Is all I can muster as I stare at her stomach.

"I found out Saturday, I've been late for a month." She looks right ashamed, and I put my hand on hers.

"How can I make this better?" I ask slowly, still unsure of how exactly to proceed, getting the birds and the bees from Danny and my father didn't exactly prepare me for anything.

She doesn't respond, just keeps swinging and looking longingly into the air, so I sit next to her, trying to do the same thing and cursing Danny for not preparing me well enough for situations like this.

We swing, and swing, and I feel more and more awkward sitting next to her, because what can I do? We rock until the sky starts to darken, and I decide it's time for us to get going. Karen is still comatose.

"Karen, it's time to go home, it's getting dark, and cold." I stand, stretching out my hands to grab her off of the swing.

Instead she collapses to the ground, a loud cry escaping her lips and sending chills down my spine.

"They'll hate me Sylvia." She cries, her breath ragged, and I fall to the ground next to her, rubbing her back as she continues to let out screams and sobs like a stuck animal, waiting to be slaughtered, only Karen will be slaughtered by the world.

"He hates me." She stutters "Oh God, what have I done, what have I done?" her sobs disappear and turn to screams altogether.

I try everything to get her to stop, even screaming at her myself, everything about the spectacle is chilling.

"I can't do this." she rips at her hair "Get it out, I don't want it, get it out."

Her fists start to beat at her own stomach, and I panic, she doesn't stop, and her screams become incoherent, just jumbles of words thrown wildly into the chilly air. I can't get her to stop, so finally I just tackle her, tapping into every bit of courage I have, and I stay there, holding her to the ground, and taking her hands in my own.

I don't know how long we sit there, but by the time her screams turn to hiccups, the sky is dark, and I know I'll be getting in trouble with Danny for not making dinner.

"Come on, Karen, we need to get you somewhere warm."

She nods, clearly embarrassed I had to see her break. Her eyes are downright puffy, and her cheeks are red with streaks of tears.

I slowly get up off of her, pulling her up with me.

"Why don't you just stay at mine tonight?" I ask, and she agrees with a nod, following slowly behind me.

We walk in silence through the cool night, and I fiddle with the ring on my finger, and I take it off as we near my house, tucking it safely in my pocket.

"Stay here." I command Karen, sitting her down on the porch steps as I walk into the house, immediately drawing the attention of Charlie who rushes to me, hiding behind my back. My eyes grow wide at his behavior until I see both Danny and Tim swaying on their feet as they stand from the kitchen table and walk towards me.

I squeeze my eyes shut, wishing that today could just be a dream, but when I open them, it's not. I'm just lucky Danny is usually a jovial drunk.

"Hi Dan." I smile, and he laughs loudly.

"Just in time, we were starving here Sylv, think you can make us some dinner?" he stumbles to me, planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Of course, can I just get Charlie and Karen upstairs first?" I ask politely, looking up at my big brother.

"As long as you hurry." He laughs like he's said the funniest joke in the world, and then trips over thin air.

"You've had enough." I laugh with him, snatching the bottle out of his hand.

He complies, and just crashes onto the couch instead.

Charlie is still clinging to the back of my skirt, probably scared that Tim will get him, so I pry his hands from me, and take his little hand into my own, sighing a sigh of relief when I see Karen still outside.

"Come on then, hurry." I huff, grabbing a begging Charlie and putting him on my hip.

We hustle up the stairs before Tim or Danny have time to say anything, and I put them both in Charlies room, making Karen in charge of his bed time routine. She promises to take care of him, and not come out until I come back upstairs.

I close my eyes one last time, preparing myself to see Tim, and then I head back downstairs, hugging myself to keep warm, Dad doesn't keep the heater on after January to save money, so our nights tend to be a touch cold.

"Dan, what sounds good?" I ask the sleepy boy on the couch, laughing when he mumbles something about an orange before falling back asleep.

Tim is still nowhere to be found, so I just get to work making some eggs and bacon, because I'm not sure what else to make.

The grease sizzles as I flip the massive amount of bacon on the stove, the heat radiating warms me just the slightest, and I wish I could stand here all night.

My mind wanders to Dally as I cook, wondering what he's doing right now, since we started going steady a few nights ago, he's been nothing short of proper, except for the time I came upstairs and found him sitting on my bed messing anything he could get his hands on. The thought of him sneaking in to see me puts a smile on my face, and remembering him falling out of the tree as he left almost makes me laugh out loud.

Arms wrapping around my waist startles me, and I jump, only slightly relaxing when I smell the alcohol. My heart beats faster than fast, and I take the bacon off of the heat. As soon as my hand is off the skillet, I'm whirled around to face Tim.

His eyes pierce my own, and I feel small in his grip. He drags me away from the stove only to push me up against another cabinet.

"Tim." I barely manage to get out before his lips hit smash onto me, almost like they're attacking me. I try everything to get him off of me, pushing, kicking, hitting, but he seems invincible. Finally I crash my foot down onto his, and it stuns him long enough for me to get away, and I rush up the stairs, he doesn't follow.

When I reach my door, I lock it swiftly, tears well in my eyes and I feel disgusting, I can smell the alcohol on me now, and all I want to do is scrub it away.

"Sylv?" I nearly jump out of my skin, my eyes dart around the room before finally landing on Dallas sitting on my bed with one of my crossword puzzles.

He puts it down and is by my side in an instant, wiping tears from my face obviously not sure how to comfort a crying girl.

"Shit." He mutters, handing me a towel.

"Thanks." I offer him a small smile through the tears. I still feel disgusting, but it's a little less with him next to me.

"You cry a lot." He mutters, watching as I fix myself in the small mirror above my vanity.

"Screw off." I mutter, glaring over at him.

He smirks, and sits back down on my bed.

"So why are you crying this time?" he asks, picking back up the crossword.

"Just something with Tim." I try to murmur so he won't hear, but he does, sitting straight up.

"Did he touch you?" he growls, tossing the paper back to the side.

My silence only makes him more upset, and he starts pacing heavily around my room.

"Did he, fuck, did he make a move?"

Silence once again confirms his thoughts and he storms towards the door, only to have me stop him.

"Please, Dal, don't go after him right now, can't we just forget it, for tonight?" I plead, and he nods, still visibly angry, but he still lets me lead him towards my bed.

"Woah now Miss Winters, I do believe you're trying to get me to bed with you." He jokes as I sit him down.

"Well maybe I am." I grin, tugging on his shirt so that I have something to sleep in.

"Damn, you may be the death of me." He groans, pulling the white shirt over his head and tossing it at me.

I move to get off of him, but he just pulls me back down, and into the sweetest kiss he can muster. When I pull away he smirks, looking real pleased with himself.

"I just wanted to remind you what a right kiss is like." He states looking as smug as he can.

"Glory." I mutter, quickly changing into his shirt, not even bothering to hide, because he always finds a way around.

When I move back to the bed, we sit looking at the crossword, to my surprise he actually has most of the words filled.

"Who knew you were smart." I joke, checking them over with keen eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." He mutters, rolling his eyes.

I watch him think, his eyes furrowed as he works, and I'm completely content.

"Hey, what's clear as mud that starts with an O and ends with an E?" he asks, nudging me a bit when he realizes I'm nearly asleep.

"White?" I mutter, and he laughs.

"Nah, man, it has to start with an O." He chuckles.

I think for a minute, running words through my tired brain as I search for the answer.

"Opaque?" I jump to exclaim, and he jumps startled at my outburst.

"Fits perfect." He smiles "who knew you were smart."

"Yeah, yeah." I mutter, mocking him as I try to get comfortable to sleep.

"Alright, I'll put the puzzle away, let's get some shut eye."

I nod sleepily, curling into his side, ready to forget about the day. Dallas kisses the top of my head, his arms warming me easily. In this moment, I feel okay, almost peaceful. Dallas whispers one last thing before my eyes shut for good.

"I'm still beating the tar out of Tim tomorrow."


	11. Chapter 11

**Finals week is upon me, so this is going to be a touch shorter than usual. I sincerely hope you are enjoying this story and everything Sylvia has to offer! Much love!**

"Will you please stop fidgeting?" I shoot Karen a look, crossing my arms as I look around the sterile clinic with a frown. Something about it makes me entirely too nervous.

"Sorry, Sylv, I'm just nervous is all."

"Don't be, you don't need to be." I sigh, straightening my skirt.

She gives me a downright mean look, facing the door the nurses are calling from, and I roll my eyes. Since we got here she's been more than riled up, and equally nervous.

"Karen Hill?" A nurse calls from the doorway, and I give Karen's hand a squeeze despite her catty attitude.

I watch her disappear, her hands fumbling nervously as she does. I can tell how shaky she is just by looking at how the bottom of her dress trembles.

The clock on the wall ticks slowly, and I wish I could be anywhere but sitting in this pink office. Most gals who walk in look like trash from Grease territory. I can't even bring myself to think about why they've come all this way.

I busy myself with a magazine, trying to look small under all the judgmental stares coming from behind the desk that sits against one of the walls.

What seems like hours later Karen comes back out the door. Nodding at me she leads me towards the door. I follow behind quickly completely unsure of what to say to her.

"Well, it's official, I'm pregnant." she finally states, she's proper out of emotions, and she stares blankly at the street ahead of us.

"So?" I question, wondering why she's telling me something the both of us already know.

"And I'm getting it out of me. The Doctor told me about a Doc that practices out of Broken Arrow. He trades favors for getting rid of it."

My heart clenches, and I feel my stomach turn over at even the thought. I can't imagine what it must be like.

"Don't look at me like I'm the worst person you've ever met." Karen mutters, still looking ahead of us like the world around her don't exist.

"Are you sure Kare, I mean, there's still options." I can't help but feel even more ill as what she has said really sinks into my soul.

"I ain't got any other options Sylvia, don't you go trying to understand it."

Karen starts down the road towards the bus, and I follow silently behind her, mulling over her decision in my head. We ain't gotta wait long on the bus, it practically comes as soon as we hit the stop, and the driver opens the door quickly, letting us in and out of the wind.

"I'm real sorry, Sylvia, I know you ain't ever gonna approve of this." Karen finally whispers as we avoid the greaser guys who mill around on the bus, already drunk for so early in the night.

"I'm sorry too." I sigh, looking out the window and watching the houses and buildings pass by us.

. . .

"So she's just gonna get rid of it?" Dallas asks, rummaging through his drawers trying to find me something he's been waiting to show me all week.

"Yeah." I murmur, watching Dal's bare back. His muscles flex and tighten handsomely as he searches.

"Man, a baby." he whistles out again, "Damn, it's a good decision though. Nobody needs a little brat running around here."

I gasp, over reacting to his statement, but I can't help but feel disgusted by his opinion.

"So if I was pregnant you'd want me to trade some favors to get rid of it and then just go back to life like it never happened?" my voice raises quite a few octaves, and again I feel sick about the whole ordeal.

"Well one, you ain't ever gonna get pregnant, condoms, man, and two, I'd just beat the guy until he got it out of ya." he tosses a shirt at me, still searching like a mad man through what must be dozens of things in one tiny drawer.

"Oh." is all I can manage to stammer out, and he turns to face me.

"Aw, hell, you don't want a baby right, because we're gonna have to talk if you do." he sighs, leaning back on the dresser, and I know I should be thinking of anything else, but all I can think of is how handsome he is.

"No, I just ain't gonna kill one either." I sniff, trying my hardest to look away from him.

"Hey, we don't have to think about it now. I think we ought to focus on the real problems here." Dallas jumps onto the bed next to me, automatically pulling me close to him.

I cuddle in, looking up to him with wide eyes.

"Like Danny?" I ask, rubbing my arm self-consciously. He grabbed me real hard this afternoon after I wasn't there to make him lunch. He's been upset since I told him he ain't gotta be dad. Since then he's even managed to turn Charlie away from me.

Dad hasn't really been home for a while now. Often he sleeps at the shop in his little office on a beat up couch to save time and money on an extra bed for him at the house. I think he really just doesn't want to face us. He's always said I remind him too much of her, a compliment that hurts real bad.

"Yeah like him. He didn't hurt you again, did he?" his hands trace up my sides, grabbing the hem of my shirt to look at a fading bruise he left about a week ago. It's finally turned to a real ugly shade of yellow that looks more of jaundice than injury.

I just stay real quiet, and pretend to be really interested in the scars that litter Dal's knuckles.

"Sylvie, he didn't hurt you again, did he?" Dallas asks again, more forcefully this time, and I shrink into him, knowing he won't hurt me, but he won't be gentle either.

"It was my fault." I try to cover for Danny.

"Damn it. I'll fucking kill him." he growls, checking me over until he finds the bruise.

"Dal, I can handle it. I can handle him." I plead, trying desperately to keep him next to me and not off killing Danny on account of his temper.

"One more time, Juliet. He's got one more time, and then I'll teach him a lesson he ain't gonna forget for a lifetime." I can tell Dallas is angry, so I don't push him any farther choosing to wait and handle it when I absolutely have to instead of now.

"Yeah, okay." I whisper, trailing my hand gently over his chest and up to his chin.

I force him to look right at me, watching as his eyes stare deep into my soul and his face slowly breaks out into a grin.

"I got you." I whisper, rolling over so my lips can reach his.

My lips capture his, and all our differences fade like the sun outside. I can feel his chest rumble with a chuckle, and I gentle into the kiss.

He pulls away, stroking back some of my hair with a kind hand, and reminding me of why I'm so sweet on him.

"And you got me." he murmurs, pressing a sweet kiss to my forehead.

I stay in place, sprawled across his chest, and try to find some peace despite the party raging into the night downstairs.

Somewhere along the way, between the gentle stroke of his hand down my spine, or the rhythmic beat of his heart against my cheek, I all into a slumber deeper than life itself.


	12. Chapter 12

"So this is it then, Kare?" I nod at her as she gathers up a night's worth of clothes from her chest.

"I reckon so." She sighs, reaching over to take my hand "There ain't anything you can do about it, Sylv, the offer is still open for you to come, but if not, I understand."

"Karen, please, I can't. Don't go, don't do this." I plead, the reality of the situation suddenly hits me like a train.

"So, then what, Sylvia, am I supposed to just stay here and let myself die of shame. I don't have a choice; it will ruin me." I haven't seen Karen this upset since that night at the park, and seeing someone so strong break isn't something I would recommend. It's actually rather haunting.

"No, you go Karen, go." I concede, cracking under the pressure of the moment.

"I love you Sylvie, you stay here, and take care of Dallas, and I'll be back before you can even blink." She smiles at me.

"I'm just worried for you is all." I nod, trying to make her feel better about my mood.

"Here," she smiles, taking off her necklace "You know I never take this off, but I want you to hold on to it for me. Don't you lose it now." She gives me an eye as I grasp the necklace in my hands real tight.

"Are ya sure?" I gasp, opening my fist to reveal the cross necklace her mother gave her when she was born. It was her mother's before, and grandmother's before even that. She hasn't taken it off in what must be three years, and that was only because Coach Smith wouldn't let her cheer with it on.

"Course I am." She grins.

"And you'll be back, right soon as it's over?" I nod, not overlooking how she avoids my eyes.

"Right soon." She agrees, suddenly pulling me into her arms.

I stand locked in an embrace with her in her room, and for some reason I can't help but let the tears fall down my cheeks.

"I wish I could see you off to the train." I frown, remembering that my diner shift ain't gonna go anywhere.

"I'll have Dallas to take me." She laughs.

"Shoot, I'm glad you remembered that he's taking you, I doubt he did." I roll my eyes at his lack of care for anything he can't remember properly.

"You better head on over and remind him then, I know you ain't gonna want to stay here all night when you have a perfectly fine boy waiting on you." She pats my arm, the both of us heading towards the door.

"Right soon?" I beg, looking over at her with a small frown.

"Right soon." She agrees, pulling me in for a tight hug.

As I walk down the steps, I turn to face her again, giving her one last smile, barely noticing the tears that slip down her cheeks. In the lighting, she looks haunted, possessed by the fear a baby in her belly has caused her. In that moment, all I want is for her to be happy, full of life even. She smiles, and then turns into the door and disappears.

That was the last time I ever saw Karen Hill.

Dallas took her to the station, and came back acting more strange and jumpy than usual, asking me multiple times how long she was planning on staying. I finally caught on after the third time he asked like he was trying to make sense of it himself.

"You sure she packed everything?" I ask, tears streaming down my face as I listen to everything Dallas must say.

"Man, she had three bags, all she said was that she left you something in her room for while she's gone. Hell, I'll take you over right now if you need." He takes a drag of the cigarette he's been nursing for a few minutes.

"Then get Bucks car and take me." I downright yell, slamming my hands down on the porch rail.

Dallas looks at me wide eyed before crushing the cigarette with his boot.

"Damn, whatever my girl wants." He smirks, muttering about anger and sexiness as he walks away. If I was in any kind of better mood I would say something, or be flattered, but with Karen's friendship on the line, I can't help but feel more anger than I ever have.

"Yo, Sexy, let's go." Dallas shouts, swinging car keys on one finger as he heads down the drive, not bothering to make sure I'm following.

Husting behind him, I wrap my coat tighter around me, glad to be out of the wind when I close the car door.

Dallas speeds down the road, past three stop signs, and past my street. I barely even live there anymore, Danny has the place on lockdown, and always manages to do me over when I'm there. Plus, Charlie is mad at me for leaving his hero, Tim, behind for some other no good hood from another gang. Somehow Danny managed to convince him that gangs are meant to be some kind of sacred tie that no boy breaks, and God forbid a woman break that sacred tie.

"Juliet, you gonna go in?" Dallas breaks me from my thoughts, and I stare at the door of Karen's house.

The lights are off as usual, Karen's dad is probably out at the plant, and her mom is working her usual night shift at the hospital. They're used to me dropping over, sometimes even when Karen is out so they typically leave the door unlocked for me.

I open the door, running past the living room and around the corner to the room where I've grown to know Karen.

I throw open the door, looking around at her walls. Anything she held dear is missing, and I feel like the walls are closing in and suffocating me. I stumble in, looking around for anything she left behind that could be for me, and I stop when I see the folded white on the bed.

Slowly I make my way to the paper, faltering when I see one for Curly before my own.

My letter crinkles in my trembling hands, and before I can read it, I collapse onto the bed, opening the letter with a sob.

Her beautiful cursive fills the page, and I almost can't bring myself to read it, but I manage anyhow.

 _Sylvia,_

 _My dearest friend, and my sister. I could barely bare to do this to you, but I must. By now you must understand that I am gone. I will not be coming back, and that is okay. Do not come looking for me, or the monster I will have created after the doctor rids me of my problem. Things will not be the same, and that is why I am now gone._

 _You have to know how incredible it has been to be your friend. You are such a special soul, do not sell yourself short. I know that you are hurt, and I am hurting as well, but whenever you need me, know that all you must do is be strong for yourself. For years, I have been next to you, protecting you from the cruelty of the world we live in. I may no longer do that._

 _Anytime you need to be strong, you picture me fighting off Tim for you, and you be brave for yourself. Do not fear, I know that you have the courage of a lion built up in that sweet soul of yours. For so long you have been holding yourself back, but know that if you are brave, the world will not touch you. It may hurt sometimes, or be completely unexpected, but it will not last. Life moves forward, and so shall you._

 _Take care of Curly for me, he will never understand why the things that have happened will. He will need you, you are the only bit of me left behind in Tulsa. Take care of my necklace, and when you grow older, and have a sweet baby girl, you give it to her and continue the tradition that I will no longer be able to keep._

 _Sylvia, you have been the best of friends to me, and I know I will never love another soul as I have yours. You are my sister, and I am yours. I am so sorry Sylvia, but I must take care of myself. So now, you must take care of yourself._

 _Love to you forever,_

 _Karen Hill_

And the walls crash down on me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi Pals,**

 **If you are reading this, I hope you are well. I am currently at Mayo Clinic searching for some medical answers and doing lots of testing, so I haven't been as active as I would have liked over the past week. I promise to start up again soon. I hope you are enjoying this silly story.**

 **Stay well, stay strong. Love to all.**


	14. Chapter 14

I roll my eyes at Joan Darcy's unwavering glare at me, it's nothing malicious, but rather one of heated intensity, waiting for me to break information about Karen Hill.

It's information I ain't about to supply.

She continues to watch me as I turn in my time sheet to Bev, who takes it real graciously.

"Sylvie, I don't know quite what we would do without ya around here." She pants, squeezing into the space behind the counter.

Without a smile, or even a hint of any kind of emotion, I turn and walk out of the diner, wrapping Dal's jacket tighter around me.

Sure as hell, Dallas Winston leans against the wall of the diner, puffing on a smoke like his life depends on the damn thing.

"Hi honey." I smile, feeling somewhat content for the first time today.

"Doll." He smirks, taking the weed out of his mouth and offering it over to me before lighting a new one for himself.

I take it graciously, pecking him on the cheek, which seems to be an ego boost he don't need. He pinches my waist, dangerously close to inappropriate and takes my hand into his own. His hand dwarfs mine, and I revel in the comfort that his presence is to me.

Puffing away on my cancer stick, I watch as the sky turns dark.

"It's kinda beautiful out here." I muse, not expecting a response at all from the man next to me.

"Jesus, Juliet, don't go being sap on me. I thought you got past that." He jokes, suddenly pulling my body flush to his.

The cigarette in my hand drops to the ground, and I look direct into the eyes of Dallas Winston. We stand in the middle of a street made from pure hell, but all I can see when I look at him is pure heaven.

"You'll be the death of me." He whispers, a certain breathiness plaguing his voice.

"Shit, just kiss me, you big sap." I smirk at him, and like all he needed was permission, his lips meet mine furiously.

I could melt.

His hands trail over my waist, pushin' the boundaries as usual. I don't expect much more from the likes of him anyhow.

Gravel crunching breaks me from my trance, and I hit Dally until he stops his assault of my lips, his arms automatically pushing me to the side of him as he stares down the boys who stand in front of us.

I shiver, suddenly uncomfortable in front of the boys who used to swear to be forever.

"Damn, Sylvia, I didn't know you'd become a common whore."

I flinch at Tim's words, shrinking back until I can't get much closer to Dallas. Dallas stands taller, tilting his head back in a way that usually means trouble. I clutch real nervous like at his shoulder, holding him back, but what good can I honestly do against Dallas Winston when he's mad as a bull.

"You got a real nerve about ya." Dallas calls to Tim, taking a threatenin' step towards him.

"And here I was thinking it was you with a nerve." Tim smirks, but even from where I stand tucked crudely behind Dallas, I can see the pure malice glint in his eyes. It ain't a pretty picture.

"Why don't you come over here and find out." Dallas instigates further, and I look at the group in front of me.

Danny and a boy I ain't ever seen before stand to the side of Tim, watching us closely with Rudy and Curly further down the street. It's five against two, one really, because what am I going to do. I could probably land a good one on Rudy, but it'd only be because he's too nice to beat on some girl.

"Big talk for little game." Tim frowns, his hands curling to fists, I flinch back.

The tension is unbelievably thick. I wish I could just melt to the ground, sooner or later something will have to happen. With these boys, there's no doubt a fight won't ensue.

Rudy's eyes suddenly snap to something off to behind of us, and I turn slowly. Johnny Cade and two other boys I've only seen in passing stand close to us, ready to fight. I ain't even sure they know what they're fighting for, but they don't look opposed to a good slug.

"Hey scarface, I'd get out of here if I were you." One of the boys calls, breaking into a fit of laughter as he approaches us. The broken booze bottle in his right hand draws me aback, but I remind myself that it's better to have him fighting for us than against us.

"Who you callin' Scarface, Matthews?" Curly calls to him, but a small smile plays on his lips anyhow.

"I think he means your big oaf of a brother." The other boy with Johnny nods.

Almost immediately the one with the bottle, Matthews, breaks down into a fit of laughter.

"Hey, good one Stevie." He slaps the boy's shoulder, leaning over and pointing at Tim.

I flinch, knowing that Tim won't take any of these pokes all too well. I'm proven right when he spits on the ground in the direction of the two boys.

"Rudy, get her home, her right home." Tim grunts, motioning to Rudy "This is between Winston and I."

I shudder, hanging on to Dallas tighter. Rudy takes a step towards me, but Dallas easily advances, and he moves back.

"Johnnycake." Dallas calls, keeping his eye on Rudy "take her to Buck's, don't leave her until I'm back." He shoves me towards Johnny, but still holds me upright when I near fall over.

"Sylvia, come here." Tim calls, motioning to Rudy, but I keep on stumbling backwards until I'm caught by Johnny, he holds to me, tugging me backwards.

I tremble, my body pulsing as I stare at the scene slowly unfolding. Dallas advances on Tim, I know he ain't about to throw a first fist, but he likes to instigate until he gets a fight out of someone.

"We have to go, Sylvia." Johnny mumbles to me, gently taking my hand as he tugs me slowly away from the fight.

I let myself get pulled along, and as we move further away from Dallas and his gang.

"Run." Johnny suddenly stutters, and I look back, realizing that Rudy is after us.

I trip forwards, my feet slapping against the pavement as I pick up my pace. I quickly stop when I realize that Johnny isn't following behind me any longer.

"Johnny." I hiss, turning back to him.

"No, go." He commands, which feels so foreign coming from Johnny Cade.

I keep back to him, slowing when I reach a few feet from him. We're far enough away from the boys to make any of them out but Rudy.

"I ain't leaving you behind." I glare, facing Rudy's approaching outline.

"Dal is going to have my hide, you should go." He mutters near silently.

My hand flutters to Karen's necklace, and I silently pray to whoever for the strength of Karen Hill. She wouldn't be afraid, she was never afraid especially of the likes of Rudy. If anything else, Rudy would be terrified of her, hell, he probably was.

"Sylvia." Rudy hollers, and I stand my ground, staring him down.

Johnny looks like he's either going to faint, or fight, and honest I feel the same. The explosion of circumstances has made my head spin, and my lungs squeeze in a way I never knew possible.

Rudy's footsteps match the thud of my heart, but I can barely hear them, or anything really. The air barely meets my lungs, expelling quicker than ever before. The world around me fails to straighten as I stare out. Black dots of anxiety threaten the edges of my dim grasp on reality.

Johnny turns towards me, his eyes wide as he stares. He seems to say something to me, but I can't even make it out.

Rudy's face flashes in front of me, but I can't seem to get him straight. Vaguely I hear him telling Johnny to land one on him and run.

The sound of a fist meeting a cheek sends a sickening shock through me, and I stumble to my feet. The air trapped in my lungs exhales so quickly it hurts, and I run.

I don't look back, I don't look forward really either. I just run. No one follows me, but I continue to run. The streets around me blur to one. My feet smack against the gravelly pavement of the streets, and my heart pounds into my head.

I slow when I start to reach the old plot of land some big wig started building on at the edge of town before the money well dried up. The big wooden structures still stand shamefully casting dark striped shadows across the ground.

A few years ago, before the Soc mentality really caught on, a few of our hoods were caught for some kind of homicide out here, but now it's as empty and forgotten as it could be.

Carefully, I step into one of the small house shells, moving cautiously over to a place where two walls seem to be put up. The walls face the outside of town, a place I ain't gotta worry about watching.

I sit with my back pressed into the corner, suddenly wishing I had Dal here with me. I have no doubt he'd be puffin' away, his arm draped around me, ranting on something or another. His eyes would sweep over the empty plot every few moments, probably thinking I wouldn't notice.

It's far too cold out in the open, and I tug at my uniform, wishing it could give me any more warmth. My heart still pounds wildly, but my breathing slows as I watch the cracked gravel leading back to the boys.

I shudder when I think of the beating one group is getting, and how one of the boys had a broken bottle in his hand. Weapons and blades aren't terribly uncommon around here, and they never end well.

The prospect of Tim and his gang winning scares me horribly. They fight as though I'm just a toy in the toy chest. I find my heart aching for Karen, knowing that if she was here she would have all the right things to say. Probably to both me and the boys. She always kept Curly on such a short leash. He always treated me well because of her.

From what I've seen, and heard from the likes of Joan, he's been a right mess since she left, but I think all of us are. Some days I sit and stare out at the train tracks behind our house, wondering if maybe I could just catch a glimpse of her in a passenger car, headed to some big city ready to make it big. I like to imagine her that way.

When I first met Karen, Ronald Stevenson was on my case about the braids my mom put in my hair that morning. It wasn't no secret that she liked her morning whiskey. Karen Hill had stormed on over and told him off in front of all his friends, using words I had never even heard of before.

Somehow, despite everything the school tried to beat into her about her place, she never believed anything they said. Her mom taught her that she mattered, and that she was important, and she tried her darndest to beat that into me as well.

I always thought she was the coolest girl in the grade, and eventually I guess she decided that I was alright too.

Footsteps around the lot startle me back into alert, and I quickly look around for their owner. Standing slowly when I can't find a source, I carefully step around on the beams, hoping that whoever is out here is random, not Tim.

The lot is silent, and I shakily let out a breath.

I'm about to turn when I feel two arms snake around my waist. A scream automatically leaves my lips, and I start to beat at the leanly muscled arms around me.

"Hey, hey, relax Jules." Dallas' voice instantly makes me stop squirming and I lean into him, breathing heavily.

"Don't, don't you dare." I wheeze out "don't you dare do that to me again."

"No, never Sylv, I ain't gotta do that ever again." He soothes in a manner nothing like Dallas Winston.

"The cops could have come, you could have been put in the cooler again. No more." I plead, and he turns me in his arms so that my head is buried in his chest.

"You ain't gotta worry about that. I can keep myself out of trouble long enough." He laughs "the cooler here ain't nothin'"

I take a deep breath, looking up at his icy eyes. He stares down at me, real perplexed like, waiting for me to say my piece.

"The cooler is a thing, and I swear it by my heart Dallas Winston, if you get arrested, I ain't waiting for you."

He just laughs louder, and holds my tighter in the empty lot. The day has bested me, and with hooded eyes, I look up to Dallas on the verge of tears again.

"Alright, alright, damn woman, no cooler." He rolls his eyes, adjusting me in his grip "let's get you home."


End file.
